Amenaza Artística
by TheMasterGlitch77
Summary: Tobias Cat (OC) vive en Art City, una ciudad peculiar con una ubicación desconocida donde los dibujos se hacen realidad. Un día, los Reyes, declaran videojuegos como arte los personajes de estos cobran vida y se revelan contra la humanidad. Tobias despierta en otro planeta junto a un asesino psicópata: su misión ahora es derrotar a los personajes más populares de los videojuegos.
1. Un compañero inesperado

¡Hola, mi nombre es Tobias Cat, aunque podéis llamarme Tobias!  
Tengo el pelo anaranjado, visto camiseta azul oscura con una T amarilla en el medio, pantalones vaqueros grises y zapatos azules.  
Vivo en un pequeño poblado de Art City. Art City no es una ciudad cualquiera, ¡está situada en un lugar del planeta desconocido! Ni los habitantes de la ciudad saben dónde estamos, ¡ni los científicos! Art City es gigante. En ella viven los artistas más famosos. Y yo soy un artista principiante y algunos en la escuela me desprecian por ser un chico mitad gato y mitad humano: tengo el cuerpo de un humano, pero también tengo orejas moradas, cola morada por abajo y amarilla por arriba, bigotes y garras de gato. Aunque las garras las puedo sacar o meter en mis manos. En la Escuela Artística aprendemos arte, geografía, mitología, mucha informática, a defendernos, matemáticas, música, esgrima, natación, cocina y lo más importante: magia. La magia se trata de concentrarse mucho y averiguar cómo utilizar la magia. Mi magia es la Magia Gatuna. No es la más poderosa, pero es muy eficaz. Con ella puedo formar bolas de energía, ondas, escudos que se rompen fácilmente y planear con la cola.  
Últimamente están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas en esta ciudad: explosiones sin sentido, muertes de famosos artistas muy importantes y más.

No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero he despertado en la azotea de un rascacielos situado en Japón. La gente me mira con cara preocupada y triste cuando miro hacia abajo. La puerta para bajar por las escalera está cerrada y, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo utilizar mis poderes gatunos y mis golpes no sirven de nada ahora, por lo que no la puedo romper. La única manera de bajar es tirarse, ¡pero podría morir!  
De repente, un viento demoledor me lleva volando y, por suerte, me agarro con una mano al borde del rascacielos. El viento para. La gente queda asombrada, con las manos llevadas a la cara. Pensando que podía hacer, me quedo agarrado allí, creyendo que podría aguantar. Pero, como si de un sueño se tratara, aparece alguien con pelo negro y chamuscado, sudadera blanca, pantalones y deportivas negros y la piel blanca quemada… ¡Era imposible! Antes mis ojos veo a Jeff. Y eso no puede significar nada bueno, él es un asesino loco y psicópata con intención de matar a todo el mundo. Pero es imposible, ¡él solo forma parte de un Creepypasta! Aunque pareciera imposible, allí estaba. Solamente me mira, alarga su sonrisa y me pone la mano, como amago para que yo le dé la mano y que me agarrara de esta para así poder subir.  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me dice: _Demasiado tarde, chico raro…_ Tras estas palabras, me intenta clavar el cuchillo en la mano con la que me agarraba al borde del rascacielos, pero quito la mano y me agarro al rascacielos con la cola. Suspiro, pero Jeff me clava el cuchillo en la cola, me coge de esta y me tira. Toda la gente de abajo empieza a gritar y yo veo el suelo cada vez más cerca de mí. Justo cuando toco el suelo, todo se vuelve negro y, despierto de un grito en una cama.

No era mi cama de siempre. Estaba en una casita con un salón y un piso arriba. Me despierto mareado y, decidido, voy a investigar al piso de arriba. Es entonces cuando veo a un chicho con pelo chamuscado y negro, ojeras en los ojos, sin párpados ropa moderna blanca y negra… ¡Jeff The Killer! El asesino me estaba mirando al final de la habitación. En ese momento, pasa una imagen del sueño por mi mente, ese sueño en el que caía desde el rascacielos. Tan rápido como puedo, bajo las escaleras y él me persigue. Corro velozmente, pero parece que el tipo es más rápido que yo, se lanza a por mí y me tira al suelo. Me empiezo a retorcer para quitármelo de encima.

– _¡Tranquilo! – dice el asesino-. ¡No te quiero hacer daño!_

– _Eso es imposible –respondo-. O si no, ¿cómo he acabado aquí? No me suena de nada este sitio._

– _Te lo explicaré, vayamos a casa._

Llegamos a "su casa".

– _¿Esta es tu casa?_

– _No – responde-. Como bien sabrás, soy un asesino, yo vivo en la casa de los demás. Pero viendo la situación en la que estamos, me he tenido que instalar aquí. Sabes lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?_

Niego con la cabeza.  
 _–… Buf… - Suspira Jeff-. Vale, te explicaré la situación. Y espabila un poco, an-._

Es interrumpido por mí.

– _¿¡Y mis padres?! – interrumpo-. ¡Dime por favor que están bien!_

– _Tranquiiiiiiiilo. Tus padres están bien. Están en un lugar seguro. …¿Para qué complicarse? Te lo contaré todo._

Jeff empieza a hablar.  
 _– ¡Es todo culpa de esa maldita ciudad: Art City! Ellos siempre tan creativos… Al final se han dignado a decir que los videojuegos son arte, y, claro, como todo lo que pintan los verdaderos artistas se hace realidad, pues mira dónde estoy. Yo, Jeffrey Woods, soy ficticio, ¿lo sabías? Formo parte de muchos juegos. Y lo que es peor: todos los personajes de juegos famosos han escapado. Imagínate. No, no solo los típicos héroes como Lara Croft, Mario, Pac… ¡Han salido incluso los malos!  
Mira, Tobias: lo que tengo planeado teletransportarnos al planeta Tierra y…_

Interrumpo de nuevo con dos preguntas:

– _A ver, me estás liando… - Indico, confundido -. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y qué quieres decir con teletransportarnos a la TIERRA? Pensaba que Art City estaba en la Tierra, pero que no se sabía su ubicación con exactitud, porque hay gente de España, Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, etc en Art City._

Jeff cierra el cajón de la cocina de la casa donde estábamos y me responde.

– _Si ya lo deberías saber…. – Dice el chico-. Verás… Sé tu nombre porque te he visto en varios sueños míos y en ellos me dices tu nombre. Nosotros dos estamos ahora mismo solos. Este es un planeta parecido al tuyo. En él no habita nadie excepto animalitos, insectos y plantas; así que debemos de teletransportarnos o, al menos, encontrar una manera de llegar a la Tierra. … Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… Tu magia no es tan poderosa como para teletransportarnos a otro planeta que está a novecientos setenta y tres kilómetros cúbicos de aquí…_

Me asusto mucho, ¡pues se trata de 973 kilómetros nada más ni nada menos! Después de una larga…

– _A ver si lo he entendido – Digo, pensativo-. Según tú, los héroes y villanos de los juegos más famosos han escapado por culpa de los creadores de los videojuegos por crearlos y por culpa del Rey y Presidente de Art City por declarar el videojuego como un tipo de arte. Yyyyyyyyy para encontrar a estos personajes hay que ir a las distintas partes del mundo y, cuando encontremos a algún/os personaje/s de un videojuego/s, zurrarle para que cuando esté totalmente derrotado vuelva a su juego._

Él asiente con la cabeza y me dice que llevaremos un reloj cada uno en el brazo para comunicarnos y para saber cuál debería de ser nuestro próximo destino.  
La verdad, no sé cómo habrá sacado esa pulsera, pero eso no importa ahora. Me pongo el reloj y lo activo dándole a un botón y, pone la hora exacta.

– _Oye, -Dice dudoso y sonrojado -. Aunque no nos podamos teletransportar ninguno de los dos, ¿crees que podrás improvisar algo con tu magia? Al fin y al cabo eres mago, ¿no? O al menos has estudiado magia._

Me quedo un rato pensando. Al rato chasqueo los dedos y le pido a Jeff un folio y un poco de tinta. Él me da un folio y mata a un pulpo para después sacarle tinta e inyectarla en una caja de tinta que le doy. La tinta de la caja la pongo en una botella partida por el final y con una pluma de un pájaro, empiezo a dibujar una Chaos Emerald (Sonic).

– _¡Jeff, te explicaré algo! -Aviso a este-. Estoy dibujando una Chaos Emerald. Con ella se puede viajar en el tiempo, transportarse mediante agujeros, parar el tiempo… Vamos, que se puede controlar el espacio y el tiempo ¿no? Bueno, pues aunque sea falsa, nos puede dar para un viaje. De pequeño le quité el libro de hechizos al profesor e intenté esto que estoy haciendo y funcionó. ¡Pude parar el tiempo! Pues ahora podemos viajar a la Tierra sin problemas. Eso sí, no hay que abusar siempre de la misma cosa, por lo que no siempre debemos utilizar esta técnica._

El asesino lo entendió, y los dos agarramos la Chaos Emerald. Gritamos al mismo tiempo "¡control Caos!" y se abrió algo parecido a un Agujero de Gusano.

– _¿Qué coño es eso? – Pregunta el psicópata-_

– _Es un Agujero de Gusano. ¡Rápido! ¡Métete y así viajaremos a la Tierra! Contén la respiración, es como agua, por eso no me gusta mucho la idea de viajar con las Chaos Emeralds… Una vez dentro, lo que tenemos que hacer es nadar a través del Mar Universal. Es un mar sin superficie en el que verás todo tipo de planetas. En cuanto veamos el Planeta Tierra, nadamos hasta allí. ¡Tenemos un límite de tiempo, ya que hemos utilizado una Emerald falsa!_

Nos metemos dentro y, mientras nadamos, escucho voces diciendo cosas parecidas a "No, no, no, no, no, no, no", "No te fíes de nadie", "Arte" y más cosas que parecían inentendibles y sinfín.

 **¡Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaa! Soy el autor de este Fanfic.  
Siento que sea taaaaaaaaan corto, pero quiero darle más misterio. Aún no vamos ni por la mitad :D.  
Por cierto va por capítulos, así que más vale esperar, ya que es mi primera vez que hago un Fanfic con capítulos Q.Q.**

 **¿Queréis un enlace para ver cómo es Tobias Cat? Vale, pero no os riais que soy yo y además está muy amorfo :V**

 **r/2ns9ds4/8**


	2. El desastre

Llegamos a la Tierra y, detrás de nosotros, el portal se cierra.  
La Chaos Emerald desaparece en partículas celestes y, cuando está totalmente "desintegrada", se hace cristalitos.

– _Vale_ –digo, un poco desconcertado por el agüilla de dentro del portal de donde salimos–, _¿dónde encontramos a un personaje sacado de videojuegos?_

– _Uh… Creo que los primeros juegos fueron sacados en las recreativas. Así que vamos a unos, ¿no?_ –explica mi compañero de pelo negro.

Yo fui hace tiempo en un teletransportador a varios países de viaje de estudios. Donde más he ido ha sido a España, y qué casualidad, porque hemos aparecido ahí, así que me lo conozco bien, ya que he ido, como he dicho, con la escuela.  
Le digo a Jeff que me siga, y él lo hace.

– _Se podría decir que no tenemos mucho tiempo si es que los videojuegos han venido a invadir todo el planeta..._ –dice Jeff–.

Ahora vamos corriendo y, por el camino y por suerte (estábamos perdidos por toda España: esta ciudad no la conocía) encontramos unas recreativas.

Cuando entramos, vemos que hay unos cadáveres de dos chicas y cinco chicos. En medio está una bola amarilla gigante con algo que parece una boca que la abría y la cerraba. Todavía no nos ve, así que Jeff aprovecha y le clava una daga, pero esta se convierte en cubos que se van desvaneciendo en más cubos. Esa bola se da la vuelta e intenta morder a Jeff, pero mi compañero asesino salta y da una voltereta en el aire. También me tira al suelo, porque la gran bola amarilla se lanza a mí. Me levanto y empiezo a toser, pero paro al ver que la pelota empieza a hablarnos:

– _Sois duros de roer, lo admito. Pero veamos qué podéis hacer contra mi gran poder…_

Los dos nos miramos mutuamente.  
Los recreativos donde estábamos, cambian totalmente: pasamos de estar rodeados de máquinas arcade a estar en una sala muy grande con miles de pasillos. El suelo y el techo eran negros, a diferencia de las paredes, que eran azules y parecen estar hechas de neón porque brillaban mucho.

– _¿Muchos pasillos negros y azules que aparecen en una sala gigante que parece ser un laberinto?_ –pienso– _¡Está más claro que el agua: es  
Pac-Man!_

Esto que he pensado, se lo digo a Jeff. Él escuchó su nombre en alguna otra parte, me dice.

– _A ver, para derrotarle y así, según lo que me has contado, que vuelva a su juego_ –intento explicarle– _, es… ¡Ya sé! Jeff, cuando alguien le gana a otra persona en un juego, el contrincante pierde, ¿no es así? Pues creo que si le ganamos en su propio juego, le podremos derrotar._

– _¿Y cómo se gana el juego de esa bola de sebo?_

Señalo una bola blanca brillante:

– _El juego trata de recoger las bolas blancas que hay esparcidas por todo el laberinto. Las pequeñas suman puntos, las grandes suman muchos más puntos y vuelven a unos fantasmitas azules._

Jeff coge una píldora que hay flotando.

– _Huele bien._

–… _Jeff, por favor, no seas idiota…_

– _¡Que no! ¡Que es verdad! ¿Crees que sabrá bien?_

El asesino se lleva la píldora a la boca y se la traga.

– _¿Y bien?_ –digo.

Él dice que no está mal. Yo cojo una y me la tomo. La verdad no llenan nada, así que no me extraña que Pac tome tantas. Los dos vamos corriendo y guardándonos píldoras en cualquier parte de nuestra ropa: Jeff en su capucha y yo en una mochila que he dibujado en un folio que tenía en el bolsillo encontrado mientras intentábamos encontrar los recreativos.

En un pasillo, encontramos una salita rectangular azul con una puerta blanca. Jeff decide que debemos entrar para idear un plan para vencer a la gran bola amarilla. En cuanto entramos, unos fantasmas tiran a Jeff al suelo y le dan un puñetazo.

– _¿Creéis que podéis vencer a Jeff así de fácilmente?_ –pregunto riéndome de ellos– _¡Ja! ¡Eso para Jeff no es nada! ¿Verdad que no, Je-? ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!_

Jeff no responde ni se levanta. Su estómago comienza a pixelarse hasta terminar pixelándose entero. Es entonces cuando con una píldora grande en el puño, cierro el puño y la píldora revienta en partículas blancas. Los fantasmas se vuelven de color azul y me lanzo a ellos y les atravieso con la daga de Jeff, que era lo único que quedaba de él. Pero entonces unos cubos se juntan y me tropiezo con ellos. Caigo al suelo y cuando abro los ojos, veo una silueta que había visto segundos antes:

– _¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeñín?_

– _¿Jeff?_ –digo extrañado– _Pero, ¿cómo?_

– _Creo que tenemos vidas extras. Pero hay que tener cuidado, porque, ¿y si matarte un total de 3 veces te mata en la vida real? ¿O y si…?_

De repente, escucho unos sonidos extraños. Es como algo abriéndose y cerrándose sucesivamente… Jeff me grita "¡Cuidado!" y me tira al suelo. Segundos después, veo a Pac-Man pasando por delante de nosotros. Nos quedamos quietos, sin hacer ruido. Pero entonces las bolitas que cogimos y dejamos en la capucha y en la mochila, se juntan y suman 2000 puntos, haciendo un ruido escandaloso.  
Pac se da cuenta y, se lanza a nosotros. Cojo a Jeff en brazos y salimos por patas. Un fantasma pasa por delante nuestra y, asustándome, tiro al asesino al suelo sin querer. La bola amarilla me atrapa en su boca y empieza a mordisquearme. Jeff sale corriendo. ¿Me ha abandonado? ¡No! De repente aparece con un fantasma azul a punto de convertirse en un fantasma normal y lo lanza a Pac. El fantasma desaparece, pero impacta con Pac-Man antes y la bola de sebo amarilla se empieza a abrir por su boca, escuchándose huesos crujiendo y gritos aterradores que venían de la gran pelota amarilla. Cuando termina de abrirse, se forma un vórtice pequeño que se cierra en cubos amarillos.

– _¿Hemos ganado?_ –pregunta Jeff.

– _¡No! En el juego, si Pac muere tres veces, ¡pierdes!_ –explico.

– _Pues ya está._ –Dice el asesino, creyendo que tiene razón– _Muere él y nosotros ganamos._

– _¡No, Jeff!_ –Niego– _Si pierde él, desaparecerá, pero no volverá al juego y nosotros quedaremos atrapados en este laberinto. ¡Y aquí no hay salida!_

– _¿Ah, no? Pues dime qué es eso de ahí._

¡Jeff tenía razón! ¡Allí hay una salida donde todo se cierne en oscuridad!  
Entonces, corremos gritando de alegría hacia la salida. Todo es oscuro ahora y… Salimos a otra parte del laberinto.

– _Genial… Acabamos de dar la vuelta más tonta del mundo…_ –dice Jeff.

Estamos en otra parte del laberinto, creo que en el otro lado. Al girar la esquina, Pac nos atropella y nos muerde seis veces.

Nos escupe y suspiramos aliviados. Bueno… No tanto, porque de repente, empiezo a ver borroso. Me miro las manos y empiezo a desaparecer.  
Comienzo a gritar.

– _¡Tranquilo!_ –intenta tranquilizarme Jeff– _Todo saldrá… ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¿¡Qué me está pasando! ¡Yo también estoy desapareciendo!_

Los dos reaparecemos, gritando todavía.  
Después de todo, no fue tan malo. Duele un poco al reaparecer y te quedas sin respiración durante tres segundos más o menos.

El problema ahora es que a Jeff le queda una vida y a mí me quedan dos. Sin Jeff no puedo hacer nada. Creo que él es la fuerza bruta y yo el intelecto.  
… Vale, el problema ahora también es que no vemos píldoras por ninguna parte. Corremos y corremos pero no vemos ninguna. De repente, aparece Pac:

– _Se acabó, yo gano_ –dice– _Ahora solo hace falta hacer el recuento de pun… ¿¡CÓMO?!_

La bola mira a Jeff, que se estaba comiendo una naranja, con una cesta de fruta al lado.  
Pac se lanza a la cesta, pero ya es tarde, Jeff se lo había tomado todo.

– _Ya está bien, chicos…_ –Refunfuña el psicópata– _¿Por qué me miráis así? Ya veo… Vosotros también queríais un poco de pera, naranja o melón ¿no?_

Me lanzo a Jeff y lo abrazo. Le explico que la fruta es lo que más puntos da. Jeff se pone muy contento y Pac empieza a gritar:

– _Vosotros… VOSOTROS… Yo, Pac-Man, sido derrotado por un simple chico-gato que ni sabe usar su magia y un asesino psicópata friki… Me iré, claro. E iré a mi juego, si queréis, pero… ¡VOSOTROS IRÉIS CONMIGO!_

El laberinto desaparece y aparecemos en los recreativos donde estábamos. Pac se hincha y se lanza a nosotros con la boca abierta gritando. De repente, en el aire, va lentamente a nosotros. Está claro. Explota en cubos y estos se juntan de nuevo para formar una máquina de recrativos que cae de pie haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

– _¡Sí!_ –decimos Jeff y yo a la vez mientras chocamos la mano y saltamos de alegría.

Pero paramos de saltar porque empieza a dolernos todo. Me levanto la camiseta y veo las marcas de la boca de Pac y un corte en la frente. También tenía otros cortes en las piernas y en el brazo.  
Jeff tenía una brecha en la cabeza y varios cortes en la espalda.

Decido que necesitamos ir al hospital y se lo cuento a mi compañero.

– _¿QUÉEEEEEE?!_ –grita Jeff– _¿¡ESTÁS LOCO?! Si encuentran a Jeff, el mayor asesino Creepypasta en la Vida Real… ¡ME MATARÍAN O METERÍAN EN LA CÁRCEL!_

– _Ya veo…_ –pienso– _Pues iré a una tienda de ropa para que te pongas otra ropa. Y… Ya nos inventaremos una excusa para esos cortes de tu boca. Vale, tú escóndete en la azotea de este edificio. Toma, coge esta manta y ponte en la esquina de la azotea._

Dibujo una manta negra en otro folio que se cae desde la ventanilla de un coche y vuela hasta delante nuestra y se hace realidad. Se la doy a Jeff y sube las escaleras de la habitación de los recreativos hasta que escucho a Jeff diciéndome "¡Ya estoy arribaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Corro a una tienda de ropa: la calle siguiente a esta sí la conocía.  
Cuando entro a la tienda, veo que un hombre con un gran bigote y una gran nariz está con una pistola apuntando a la dependienta. El hombre tenía un gorro de mafioso y un traje marrón con pantalones azules y zapatos marrones.

– _Dame todo el maldito dinero. Sácalo lentamente de la caja y mételo en este saco_ –dice el hombre.

Yo me concentro y con las dos manos, hago una Bola Gatuna con la magia que aprendí en el instituto de Art City. Impacta de lleno en el hombre, al cual se le cae la pistola y, con otra Bola Gatuna, la pistola revienta.

El hombre se levanta y se quita el traje y el sombrero velozmente.  
Lleva ahora un peto azul y una camiseta roja. Se pone una gorra roja con una "M" en el centro.

Él hace una bola de fuego con la mano y me la lanza. Paralizado por haberme sorprendido por su "magia", impacta de lleno conmigo y caigo al suelo ardiendo. La dependienta me tira un cubo de agua encima y me espabilo. Además, las llamas se van. ¡Ya lo comprendí! Peto azul, ojos azules, camiseta roja, bigote grande como su nariz… ¡El hombre era Mario, de Super Mario Bros.!  
De mi mochila, saco el Libro de Hechizos de la escuela. Paso las páginas y ya doy con un hechizo poderoso. Recito unas palabras y se forma una estrella de seis puntas detrás de mí. De cada una de las puntas sale electricidad, fuego, agua, un pequeño pilar punzante, hielo y magma. El fuego, la electricidad y le magma le dan a Mario. Los demás elementos rompen los cristales de los mostradores y cortan a Mario, ensangrentándole la espalda y las piernas. Él grita de dolor. Saca de uno de sus bolsillos, una seta y se la come. Empieza a crecer muchos metros, rompiendo el techo de la tienda. Es raro que Jeff no salga a ayudarme: creo que se ha quedado durmiendo. Normal, la manta era negra.

La policía lo ve todo y empieza a interrogarme qué pasaba. Yo respondo que él era un mafioso y quería el dinero de la caja. La dependienta responde lo mismo.

Los policías actúan atacando a Mario con tanques, lanzacohetes, metralletas y un ejército de militares con AK-47.

Mario pisa cinco tanques y un tercio del ejército. Tres coches de policía revientan con una bola de fuego de Mario. Jeff se asoma desde la azotea y me hace signos con las manos:

 **Jeff:** "¿Bajo a ayudar?"  
 **Yo:** "¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste antes?  
 **Jeff:** "¡Vale! Pues luego sube cuando le mates y metas en el juego."

Tengo una idea: llamar a los bomberos y meter en la manguera magma de mis hechizos: la mayoría de las muertes de Mario es cayendo al magma.  
Y eso he hecho.

– _Niño con cosplay_ (creo que esto lo han dicho porque no es muy normal ver a un chico mitad gato mitad humano) _, ¿qué quieres hacer con la manguera?_

– _Voy a meter magma en la manguera._

– _¿¡QUE QUÉEEEEEE?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?_

– _Porque soy… Soy… ¿Inventor?_ –respondo con lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Entonces me llevo la manguera detrás del camión de bomberos y hago un hechizo recitando una frase del libro. El agua de la manguera se cambia por el magma.

– _¡Ahora!_ –exclamo con fuerza– _¡Disparad con la manguera al bigotudo!_

Los bomberos disparan a Mario con la manguera y este comienza a gritar de dolor. Entonces, los bomberos paran de echar magma.

Mario se transforma en unos cubos de colores que caen al suelo. Los policías gritan de alegría y se van juntos con los bomberos.

Entro a la tienda de ropa y veo una montaña de juegos de Mario, que meto en un saco y se los doy a la dependienta, que estaba hiperventilando y le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad. Ella me dijo muy nerviosa:

– _Mira, chico otaku_ (¿qué manía le ha cogido la gente conmigo?) _, como recompensa, coge todo lo que quieras de la tienda. Te lo doy gratis. ¡Pero yo me piro!_

La dependienta se va corriendo al psicólogo seguramente. Mientras, yo cojo ropa para Jeff y una goma para el pelo.  
Después voy a la azotea y le enseño toda la ropa:

– _Mira, Jeffrey: aquí tienes un buen montón de ropa. ¡AY, DIOS! ¡Qué dolor! Ponte ya la ropa y vámonos rápido, estas marcas y cortes me están matando. ¡Ah! La goma para el pelo también póntela. No es muy normal ver a un chico con el pelo tan largo, pero sí con una cola en el pelo._

Y, entonces, nos vamos al hospital. Mi plan funcionó a la perfección: ¡No se han extrañado con Jeff! Conmigo un poco, pero me puse una sábana en la cabeza y me tapé la cola de gato en el pantalón. Los bigotes son pequeños, así que no se extrañaron.

– _Vale._ –dice un médico, a punto de decir el diagnóstico– _Tenéis que reposar un día en casa. Cuando ese día pase, podéis quitaros las vendas de la cabeza, espalda y piernas._

– _¿Y hay efectos secundarios?_ –me intereso en el tema de medicina.

– _Pues…_ –otro médico lee un papel que sale por la impresora al lado de nuestras camillas– _Obesidad CRÓNICA._

– _¿¡CÓMOOOOOOO?!_ –gritamos Jeff y yo.

– _Era broma. No hay efectos secundarios y no tenéis que tomar ninguna medicina. … Ahora que lo pienso, no os reconozco. No sois muy de por aquí ¿no? Yo os puedo dejar un piso en un apartamento. Yo soy el dueño de un apartamento de dos plantas. Allí tendréis Internet, televisión y una cama. Ya os apañaréis para dormir los dos ¿no? Ah, y hay ocho almohadas en cada "casita" del apartamento. El apartamento tienes distintas habitaciones con más habitaciones. Por algo es apartamento ¿no? Pues hala, tomad este papel para saber la dirección. Hoy viajo a otro apartamento que está en Japón, ese es el apartamento donde debéis ir. Viajo en metro, por cierto, y solo tengo un billete. Pero seguro que encontráis otro medio de transporte… ¿Verdad? … No importa. Me despido. ¡Adiós!_

Salimos del hospital un poco doloridos y cargados de información. Pero est vez estamos un poco atónitos… ¡Japón nada más y nada menos! Y encima no tenemos billetes, pero se me ocurre algo:

– _Esto va a ser un poco trampa, Jeff, pero debemos hacerlo: Iremos con una Chaos Emerald que dibujaré y descansaremos en el apartamento. Yo tengo dinero en una cuenta bancaria y en mi cartera, así que podremos pagar la habitación para los días que queramos. El reloj que me has dado puede servir para saber cuál es el personaje más cercano con un arreglillo que le puedo dar gracias a las lecciones de las Clases de Informática._

Y así, dibujo una Chaos Emerald y nos vamos nadando a Japón: todo un sitio de lujo con el defecto de estar muy contaminado. Con el dinero que tengo no servirá, porque son los Art Coins, pero puedo cambiar el dinero de mi cartera o el dinero de la cuenta bancaria por el dinero de Japón y así pagar el apartamento.

Mientras nadamos, escuchaba frases raras como "No te fíes de nadie", "Nada es lo que parece" o incluso "Cuidado con las traiciones".

ffej noc asap ogla.


	3. Pistoleros

Al final tuve que hacer una máquina que nos teletransportara, la Chaos Emerald no sirvió: aparecimos en medio de Italia.

Acabamos de llegar Jeff y yo a Japón con un telentransportador. Hemos tardado más de 3 horas en terminar en Japón.  
Mientras no "existíamos" (ese tiempo en el que aún no llegamos al destino), se sentía como si estuviéramos flotando en un mar, ¡pero pudiendo respirar!

Mi teoría ahora es esta: Utilizar aparatos o cosas que te teletransporten o te desplacen de un sitio a otro rompiendo "el tejido del espacio o tiempo" constantemente hacen que llegues CERCA de tu destino, pero no al sitio exacto que querías, porque Jeff acaba de preguntar a la gente dónde estaba la calle que ponía en la nota que nos dio el médico en el hospital y según las personas a las que hemos preguntado estamos lejos del Apartamento, como a una hora o así. El reloj que me dio Jeff en ese planeta logró tener una opción de traducir el lenguaje que queremos (por ejemplo: Español a Inglés, Francés a Chino o incluso Japonés a Francés) gracias a mí, que conseguí modificar mi reloj y el de Jeff. ¡Y todo por las clases de Informática!

Retiré quinientos yenes de mi cuenta bancaria y fuimos en un taxi hasta la calle donde se encontraba al fin el Apartamento. Me sobraron ochenta yenes (¡qué caro!)

Al abrir la puerta de este edificio, una chica con una pistola y el cadáver del médico que nos dio la nota se encontraban tras la puerta. La chica tiene el pelo marrón oscuro, camiseta de tirantes gris y distintas heridas nos apunta con la pistola. Yo me quedo pálido, mientras que Jeff me coge de la mano y me tira fuera de la portería (que era donde estábamos la chica con la pistola, Jeff y yo).  
Me encuentro tumbado y Jeff está de pie delante de mí. De repente, una bala atraviesa la puerta y pasa entre nosotros dos. La bala no nos ha rozado ni ha hecho nada de daño.

Jeff y yo ideamos ir a las habitaciones del Apartamento para ver las armas que podemos coger.

Actualmente tenemos dos cuchillos de cocina, el cuchillo ensangrentado de Jeff, una catana, una sartén, unos cuantos cubiertos y el mechero de Jeff.

Justo íbamos a ir a la última habitación, pero cuando salimos de la penúltima habitación, escuchamos como si alguien subiera unas escaleras. Con mis orejas de gato, intuyo que era la chica. Así era:

– _¿Dónde estáaaiiis?_ – _dice_ – _, sé que estáis por aquí. ¡No podéis escapar de mí, pequeños hijos de-!_

Justo cuando iba a decir la última palabra, grito. Jeff me tapa la boca.  
Salimos corriendo y nos escondemos en un armario pegado al suelo que tenía las puertas correderas.

¡Ahora lo comprendo!: Una chica con muy mala pinta, aspecto serio, camiseta con tirantes gris y además utiliza armas… Era Lara Croft, sin ninguna duda.

La chica entra en la habitación en la que estábamos.  
Jeff hace un agujero en una puerta del armario quemando un poco la madera del armario y yo abro un poco la otra puerta. Lanzamos los dos un cuchillo que uno le da en un brazo a Lara, pero el otro cuchillo falla. Lara abre el armario por la parte de Jeff. Yo abro mi puerta del armario y salgo hecho una pelotita (brazos cogiéndose las piernas, encogiéndome, vamos), rodando. La joven dispara a Jeff, pero se queda sin balas y éste aprovecha para clavarle un tenedor en la frente, cogerle la pistola y lanzársela. Lara Croft saca una metralleta y empieza a disparar a Jeff. El asesino sale corriendo y empieza a hacer volteretas y se va a otra habitación. ¡No le dio de milagro! Se queda otra vez sin balas, pero se da la vuelta y me mira. De pronto, saca un lanzacohetes, me apunta y me dispara. La bala empieza a girar hacia mí, pero yo me deslizo debajo de una mesa y por la potencia de la explosión salgo rodando hasta otra habitación. Otra bala de lanzacohetes pasa por encima de mí. Salto sobre una mesa y salto otra vez para llegar hasta el baño y esconderme allí. Segundos después, la mesa revienta por otra bala que dispara Lara con el lanzacohetes.

Es imposible lo que me está pasando. Si me llega a descubrir justo aquí… Bueno, creo que si me escondo en la bañera… Sí, eso será lo más correcto.  
Así pues, me escondo en la bañera con la sartén. Las cortinas me tapan. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué ha sido de Jeff? Miro el reloj y empiezo a teclear en él gracias a la pantalla táctil del reloj. De esta manera, sale un mapa mostrando un símbolo de mi cabeza en una habitación del mapa del Apartamento y otro símbolo de la cabeza de Jeff en otra habitación. Yo estoy situado en el Baño, pero él está en la Cocina… ¿En la esquina? ¡Pero si en la esquina estaba el Frigorífico! Es increíble la resistencia de Jeff, si es que de verdad está en él. A no ser que el Apartamento sea tan pobre que no tenga ni dinero para mantener el frigorífico con temperatura bajo cero, o peor aún: encendido.

Lara acaba de entrar en el baño. La acabo de ver dentro, gracias a que las cortinas de la bañera están rotas por algunas partes.

– _¡Dad la cara, cobardes de mierda!_ –dice.

Va directa a la bañera. Creo que me va a descubrir y… No. No sé por qué, no mira en la bañera. Lara da media vuelta y se va del baño. Entonces decido saltar con la sartén en la mano y darle un buen sartenazo en la cabeza. Ella cae inconsciente al suelo. Jeff viene conmigo.

– _Tobias, amigo, no creo que esté muerta. Si no, se hubiera convertido en algún juego suyo o algo ¿no?_

Entonces, un chico muy extraño entra en el baño y nos apunta. Justo en ese momento, Lara se levanta con la mano en la cabeza. Creo que ha tenido una pérdida de memoria por el sartenazo de antes. El asesino psicópata y yo salimos del baño en el instante donde el chico dispara a Lara. El niño tenía un cañón en vez de una mano. La chica empieza a gritar muy fuerte cuando el disparo impacta en ella y, segundos después, explota en juegos.

Yo y Jeff salimos del Apartamento. Me subo a la barandilla de las escaleras y escalo hasta llegar a la cima del tejado del Apartamento. Jeff sube conmigo también. Se escucha una explosión. Me asomo un poco y veo al niño, que acababa de reventar la barandilla y ésta se había convertido en cubos que caían desde el piso de arriba. Ahora, de un salto, termina subiendo al tejado. Yo voy con Jeff. Las personas japonesas nos miran desde abajo y nos graban con sus móviles.

Ahora que me fijo: ese chico del cañón en el brazo es Megaman. ¡Todo encaja!: Ropa azul, dispara balas extrañas y no habla. Se lanza a nosotros para pegarnos con el cañón, pero lo esquivamos rodando tejado abajo. Yo caigo, pero Jeff me agarra de la cola (al menos, ser chico-gato me ha servido de algo, aparte de notar otras cosas que los humanos no pueden notar).

Cojo un bloc de notas que saco de mi mochila y dibujo un látigo negro.

– _¡Toma, Jeff!_ –le indico a mi compañero– _¡Coge este látigo!_

Él está a punto de caer, pero me suelta, coge el látigo y caigo de pie en el patio del Apartamento. Por si acaso Megaman cae conmigo, dibujo un hacha. De pronto, quedo boquiabierto: Megaman y Jeff caen juntos.

– _¿Y eso?_ –pregunto– _¿Por qué has salido con él?_

– _Me ha dicho que se aliaría con nosotros._ –explica Jeff– _Ah, y también ha dicho que no le importa que le matemos cuando acabemos con todos los personajes que hay sueltos por ahí._

– _Eh… Bueno… Si tú lo dices…_ –respondo–

La gente que había en el patio se ha ido. Ya no queda ni uno.  
Un joven de por lo menos 17 años va a portería y se queda sorprendido al ver los cadáveres, la puerta agujereada, cubiertos de cocina esparcidos y muchas habitaciones rotas. Como si hubiera pasado un tornado o algo parecido. Voy directo a portería. Con el traductor del reloj le empiezo a explicar lo que pasó… Y se lo cree. Le acabo de decir que una chica con armas me atacó y me fui escondiendo en las habitaciones. El portero me ha respondido que por todo en total serían unos 600.000, pero que los pagaríamos entre los dos. Así que yo tengo que pagar 300.000 yenes para que sea justo. Entonces desde mi cuenta bancaria los saco y se los doy. También me ha dicho que como agradecimiento por pagar los daños causados puedo pasar hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde de mañana en el Apartamento, aunque es un poco pobre. Esto último se lo explico a Megaman y Jeff. Jeff se vuelve loco de contento, pues después de tanto trabajo, por fin podremos descansar. Yo sé cocinar, así que no puede haber problema en el desayuno, comida y cena.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de mis padres. Los he llamado ahora mismo. ¡Lo han cogido!

– _¿Tobias? ¿¡Eres tú?!_ –dice una voz femenina. ¡Era mi madre!– _Estamos tan contentos de volver a escuchar tu voz… Estábamos tan preocupados… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes ya lo de los videojuegos, eso de que han cobrado vida y se lo están cargando todo? Art City está medio destruida, como si un meteoro hubiera impactado contra la ciudad. La casa está quemada. Ya no tenemos piso de arriba porque lo destruyó un chico muy extraño y el piso de abajo ardió con gasolina. Pero eso ahora no importa, la mano de obra nos sale más barata. Ya sabes que mi trabajo es muy bien pagado: las modelistas y yo hacemos un muy buen trabajo en la marca. Bueno, ¿dónde estás? Papá y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, hijo._

– _No os lo vais a creer_ –intento decir difícilmente por las lágrimas–, _estoy en Japón con Jeff. Estoy intentando salvar el mundo de los videojuegos. He viajado ya a España y ahora estoy en Japón. He derrotado a Mario, Lara Croft e incluso al viejo Pac. ¡Uf! ¡Tengo heridas por todas partes! Ahora estoy en un Apartamento algo pobre. No sé si seré el único que puede salvarlo todo._

– _Ay, pues claro que lo vas a salvar todo. ¡Eres el mejor y confiamos en ti! Si tienes dudas, te sientes solo o con lo que sea, llámanos. De hecho, te enviaremos dinero a tu cuenta de banco por si necesitas dinero. Ah, por cierto: hemos conseguido salvar tu coche. Ya sabes que en Art City dejan conducir de catorce años para arriba si sacas un diez. ¡Y tú lo has sacado! Por eso te lo hemos enviado por correo holográfico. Sí, el correo holográfico es una carta donde un robot hecho con un holograma te da lo que has enviado. ¡Ay! ¡AY! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!  
… ¡HIJO!_ –Esa era la voz de papá, le ha quitado el móvil a mamá y eso no es muy típico de él– _¿¡HAS DICHO "CON JEFF"?! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No te fíes NADA de él! ¡Ni de él ni de NADIE! ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz ese…? Ese… ¿¡ESE MONSTRUO?! Por favor, Cat, Tobias Cat; ándate con cuidado… Nosotros estamos en una cápsula gigante con reservas para un total de cinco años. Es como una casa. Hay de todo. De todas formas, te enviaremos por correo una cosa que te gustará y que tiene instalada una aplicación para estar siempre en contacto con nosotros: un ordenador portátil tamaño pequeño. ¿Tienes una mochila? La necesitarás para tenerlo.  
¿La batería? Eso no importa. Está personalizado para que no se le acabe nunca la batería. Te llegará mañana por la mañana. (Interferencia) ¿Qué ha sido eso? (Interferencia) Nosotros…_

Antes de que mi padre pudiera decir algo, Megaman grita algo que me deja muy alarmado: _"¡AHORA!"_

Del cielo, aparece una nave roja que dispara dos láseres juntos directos hacia mí. Los esquivo y con mi cola de gato empiezo a volar (como si fuera una hélice) a por Jeff. La nave vuelve a disparar otros láseres, pero esta vez a por Jeff. Con mis brazos extendidos y mi cola extendida comienzo a planear directo a mi amigo psicópata, lo cojo y retomo el vuelo. Voy directo a la nave. Dejo a Jeff en el techo de la nave, ya que ésta no se movía. Él la empieza a aporrear con sus manos. Yo, mientras tanto, voy al cristal. El cristal es verde y tras él, se encuentra una mujer de rubio cabello con coleta y traje azul. Creo que esto ya lo vi en un juego muy extraño. Su nombre era… Metroide… ¿Metroide? No, no, no era eso. Esteroide tampoco es… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Metroid! Esa chica es Samus. ¡La del traje Zero! Entonces es Samus Zero. Aporreo el cristal hasta que de un martillo que tenía guardado en mi mochila reviento el verde cristal. Le lanzo el martillo también a Samus Aran y la dejo inconsciente. Después, Jeff salta, se mete en la cabina de la nave donde se encontraba la chica y la tira por los aires, cayendo así de la cabina. La nave de Samus comienza a caer sin control. Me agarro a Jeff con las manos agarrados a sus hombros y mis piernas a su cintura. El asesino salta desde la nave impulsándose por el techo de la cabina y caemos muy rápido. En un segundo, alcanzamos a Samus. Ella vuelve en sí misma y me dispara con su pistola en el brazo. Grito. Jeff se agarra a Samus le clava su cuchillo en la pierna y luego le hace un corte en la barriga. Le quita la pistola y le dispara en la cabeza para después lanzársela a la cabeza, la pistola sale volando por los aires y explota. Después empujo con los pies a Samus para impulsarme hacia arriba. Doy una voltereta y caigo en picado, agarrando a la chica y poniéndole una Bola Gatuna tocando su pecho. Ella empieza a gritar de dolor y justo cuando tocamos el suelo, explota en juegos suyos. La explosión amortigua la caída, salimos volando 3 metros por encima del suelo y luego caemos Jeff y yo. Yo caigo herido al suelo. Totalmente paralizado. Me dolía todo. Estoy boca abajo y miro con los ojos entornados a Jeff, luchando contra Megaman. Está esquivando los disparos del chico. ¡Uno le ha dado de lleno! El psicópata se vuelve loco y le mete el cuchillo por la boca. El tipo de azul comienza a gritar y después, unas líneas blancas que tiene en su cañón en una pantallita comienzan a bajar muy rápidas hasta que solamente queda negro en la pantalla del cañón.  
Megaman explota en partículas azules, juegos y unos cuantos cómics suyos.

Jeff me ve tirado en el suelo. Eso es lo único que recuerdo hasta ahora.  
Mi asesino compañero dice que un doctor vino al Apartamento porque llamó con mi móvil al hospital. Dice que tengo que reposar el brazo durante unas tres horas. No eran graves las heridas del brazo, pero que aun así me tome 5 ml del jarabe que trajo el doctor y una pastilla cada hora.

Voy a por la pastilla y el jarabe y me tomo los mililitros correspondientes del jarabe y la pastilla. Ya iban a ser las nueve y media de la noche, así que empecé a hacer una tortilla mientras Jeff veía la televisión y limpiaba su cuchillo. La cocina y el salón (donde se situaba la tele) estaban una al lado de la otra.

Cuando termino de hacer la tortilla, nos la comemos entre los dos. Llevábamos más de diez horas sin comer.

…

Escribo esto a las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada (el Reloj se adapta automáticamente a la hora del país o el lugar donde nos encontremos).  
Jeff y yo tenemos mucho en común. Después de cenar, lavé los dos platos y los dejé en el armario donde estaban. Era raro no tener robots domésticos como en Art City, pues esa es la ciudad más avanzada de La Tierra, aunque todavía no se sabe dónde está situada. Los robots domésticos hacen el trabajo que se les asigne. Los más caros sirven para casi todo: limpiar, fregar, dar comida a quién se les diga… Incluso se les puede utilizar como canguro para los niños. Los baratos tienen muy pocas opciones y… Vale, me he desviado de lo que iba a decir.

En fin, que después de cenar y limpiar los platos, Jeff y yo nos empezamos a contar anécdotas graciosas y nos hemos reído mucho. Y, ¿quién sabe qué más cosas nos pasarán?  
Curiosamente, Jeff utiliza un antifaz negro para dormir y utiliza una camiseta negra donde pone "Go to Sleep" para dormir, unos pantalones también negros de lana… Y encima ronca al dormir. Yo simplemente utilizo una camiseta con un dibujo de un gato y unos pantalones blancos.

Lo más extraño de Japón es que no tienen camas: tenemos que dormir con unas mantas en el suelo.  
Será mejor que me vuelva a dormir. Que me vuelva a dormir con la duda de lo que me dijo mi padre, lo que me gritó sobre tener cuidado con Jeff. Estaba muy asustado. Aunque no creo que pase nada, nos hemos reído mucho los dos y creo que cada vez somos más amigos.

… **CREO.**

 _Hola, aquí el narrador, TheMasterGlitch (como muchos me conoceréis).  
Este capítulo ha sido TAAAAAAAN largo… Uf, he tardado un poco en hacerlo, lo siento n.n' (¿¡AUNQUE QUIÉN VA HA LEER ESTAA CACA?! :'C Lloro.)  
En fin, que solo quería decir que lo siento si no habéis entendido algo, solo tenéis que preguntarlo por aquí y ya lo explicaré respondiéndoos YO MISMO.  
Hala, ¡disfrutad! :DD  
Ah, sí, llamadme nada más TheMasterGlitch ¿vale? O Glitch o algo, cómo queráis :3  
Y… Ya está._

 _TheMasterGlitch77 ~_


	4. Muñecos super cucos

**¡Aquí el autor! Os informo de que NADA de esto me pertenece n.n', aunque ya es obvio, pero lo digo para que no haya problemas. ¡También aprovecho para avisaros de que este capítulo es extremadamente largo! Tiene aproximadamente cuatro mil palabras, con eso lo digo TO-DO :O. Así que probablemente tardes un poco más en leer este capítulo en comparación con los otros tres. Sin nada más que decir, ¡que empiece la fiesta! :D:**

Me acabo de despertar.  
Ahora son las 8:30. Jeff está tomando algo de café en una taza que, curiosamente, pone escrito en letras negras y mayúsculas "BEST KILLER". Yo solamente estoy tomando café con leche.

…

Después del desayuno y de irnos del Apartamento, vamos andando sin rumbo. Yo comienzo a mirar el Reloj tan extraño que me dio Jeff en aquel planeta y, como el Reloj lo he modificado para que también dé noticias de la actualidad, leo algo que me pone los pelos de punta:

"SE NECESITA GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD NOCTURNO.  
¡Se abre una nueva pizzería en Londres, yendo dos manzanas a la derecha del famoso Ojo de Londres! Ven a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y pásalo de miedo comiendo pizza y viendo a unos nuevos animatronics totalmente reformados. Desde una espeluznante mordida en el mil novecientos ochenta y siete donde el joven sobrevivió, los animatronics están especialmente programados para no atacar tanto a los niños como a los adultos. ¡No te lo pienses más y ven para acompañar a los totalmente reprogramados y reformados animalitos lindos: Freddy, el amable oso; Bonnie, el mejor conejo rockero; Chica la glamurosa pata y Foxy, el mayor pirata de los siete mares! ¡Te esperamos!  
Freddy's Fazbear Pizza ~"

Se lo he dicho a Jeff muy nervioso (le he dicho que esos robots pertenecen a un juego donde esos mismos animatronics están embrujados), pero él me ha contestado:

– _¡No tenemos por qué preocuparnos! Simplemente son unos robots que quieren hacer reír y eso, pero si tú dices que pertenecen a un juego te creo. Mira, Tobias: lo que tenemos que hacer es aceptar el trabajo. Entonces cuando estemos ya en la dichosa pizzería… ¡ZAS! Los destruimos y… (Lo siguiente lo dice en voz baja) Comemos un poco de pizza._

Jeff está con la ropa que me dio la chica de aquella tienda (después de derrotar a Mario) porque… ¡Estamos en un crucero! A ver, lo que me explicó Jeff fue algo como:

– _¡Tobias! ¡Me ha tocado! ¡Me han tocado dos tickets de crucero para ir hasta Londres! ¡Qué suerte, ¿eh?!_

… Bueno, y al lado suya vi una máquina de premios rota. ¡Pero así se nos hará más fácil asistir a la pizzería a por el trabajo!

El barco se ha parado en un puerto. Los pasajeros bajan como locos y se estiran y bostezan Normal; han sido muchas horas de viaje y, al menos para mí, no ha sido nada divertido: Jeff no paraba de preguntarme cuánto faltaba.

Vemos el Ojo de Londres.

– _Dos manzanas a la derecha del Ojo de Londres, ¿recuerdas, Jeff?_ –le digo.

Caminamos, recorriendo las calles. Eran largas y muy limpias. Aunque habían personas muy gordas y puestos de Perritos calientes en las calles. Jeff intentaba no vomitar en la bolsa que le dieron en el crucero.  
Estoy a punto de preguntar a alguien dónde demonios está la pizzería de los famosos anima… ¡Por fin! A lo lejos, veo unos carteles brillantes (era por la noche) y mucho ruido ahí dentro. Son las diez y media de la noche. Jeff aún sigue con la ropa que llevaba en el crucero.  
Mi asesino amigo y yo entramos en la pizzería. El oso estaba cantando mientras el conejo hacía gestos con los brazos y el pollo enseñaba su magdalena. El zorro estaba en unas cortinillas, como siempre, y estaba fuera de servicio además. Los niños no paran de gritar. Muchos se acercan al escenario e intenta agarrar los pies a Freddy, pero los padres cogen a sus hijos.

Inesperadamente, un chico de por lo menos 27 años se acerca a nosotros:

– _Por favor, decidme que habéis venido a por el trabajo…_ –dice el chico– _en todo el día no ha venido ni un solo voluntario para vigilar a los pobres animalitos… Míralos, con esa carita es imposible negarle algo a esos animalitos._

– _¡Claro, señor!_ –respondo– _¡Hemos venido a por el trabajo! Lo leímos en las noticias y…_

El hombre me pone un contrato y un bolígrafo en la cara. Jeff, sin pensárselo, lo firma.

– _¡JEFF!_ –grito al psicópata–

El hombre se pone loco de contento.

…

Doce menos cuarto.  
El tipo nos dice que le sigamos y llegamos a una habitación con dos puertas como entrada y dos ventanas al lado de cada puerta. Hay una silla de escritorio y un escritorio que llegaba de pared a pared y dibujos de los niños. Un póster decoraba la habitación junto a los dibujos de los niños. Encima del escritorio hay un ventilador. Hay también un teléfono y una Tableta encima de la mesa.

– _¿Para qué es ese teléfono?_ –se me ocurre preguntar– _Me he fijado bien y aquí no hay vías telefónicas: ni cables, ni vías…_

– _Ese teléfono no es para llamar. En realidad, simplemente, sirve para grabar audios. El Equipo de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y los fans encontraron unas cintas en idioma Inglés y las metimos en el teléfono._ –mira en un momento el Contrato con mi nombre y el nombre falso de Jeff (Jefferson Leafs es su nombre falso, pero su nombre verdadero es Jeffrey Woods) – _Pero, Tobias, tú sabes mucho Inglés. Si has firmado el contrato es porque lo controlas bien. … Si lo has leído, claro._

Le doy un codazo a Jeff al escuchar lo del contrato. Aunque en realidad si lo controlo muy bien.

– _Mi tiempo aquí se acaba, chiquillos_ –indica el Jefe, refiriéndose a nosotros– _Podéis ir a la Cocina, aunque allí dentro no podéis pasar más allá de la puerta del final, que se encuentra Golden Freddy y está fuera de servicio también. Al único sitio donde no podéis pasar es a la Sala de Recambios ni al Escenario. La Sala de Recambios la utilizamos cuando se rompe o daña alguna parte de un animatronic. ¿Todo claro? Pues lo dejo todo en vuestras manos. ¡Suerte!_

La última palabra me pone los pelos de punta.  
Suena una campana. Cojo la Tableta y veo que son las 12:00. El teléfono empieza a sonar. Eso me asusta y me caigo de la silla.

– _Madre mía, te asusta este… Este… Esta cosa._

Rápidamente me levanto y activo el teléfono. Una grabación empieza a sonar.

…

Son las dos de la madrugada y el tipo de la grabación ya ha parado de hablar. En conclusión, lo que ha dicho es que los animatronics tienen un comportamiento muy raro y te ven como un exoesqueleto desnudo y te meterán en un traje de Freddy y morirás y lo tenemos que evitar. También ha dicho que debemos ahorrar energía. Yo creo que ahora vamos bien; tenemos 78% de la energía. Jeff ya ha empezado a temblar. Dice que no le gusta este sitio, pero el Jefe nos ha prohibido estrictamente no salir más allá del Escenario.

En la Tableta se muestran las salas de la pizzería.  
Empiezo a juguetear con las salas, dándole a cada habitación con un ritmo. De repente, el conejo se va. Sale corriendo hacia la puerta. Jeff me empuja sin querer y caigo, dándole al botón de cerrar puerta. Bonnie no puede entrar, pero espera ahí, en la puerta. Sus ojos están clavados en mí. Mientras nos vigila, Jeff y yo ideamos un plan para acabar con ellos. No podemos cargarnos a los robots así como así, necesitamos a alguien que haga de ladrón, pero solo estamos mi asesino amigo, la pizzería con unos animatronics locos y yo.

Bonnie se va. Aprovecho y voy a la cocina a hacerme un chocolate caliente. De repente, escucho platos romperse. Me paro en seco y trago saliva. Dos puntitos diminutos me miran muy fijamente. Como si de una matanza se tratase, la figura con los ojos diminutos grita y me persigue. Salgo corriendo pero la figura me muerde la cola gatuna. Jeff siente miedo y cierra la puerta. Entonces me deslizo y consigo entrar, mientras la figura se estrella contra la puerta.  
Me fijo bien en quién era. ¡Es Chica! Se ha torcido el pico, roto el babero de "¡Comamos!" y roto algunas partes del endoesqueleto por el impacto. Chica se va a la sala donde se encuentran las mesas con unos gorritos de fiesta.

Ahora mismo son las tres.  
Tocando los dibujos de las pantallas, veo que la cortina donde estaba el zorro está abierta y no hay nadie. Entonces me asomo por la puerta y Foxy me coge del cuello y me alza. Cada vez aprieta más. ¿Este es mi fin? No me lo puedo creer… Morir a manos de un robot…  
Menos mal que Jeff empuja a Foxy y lo tira al suelo, mientras salta y le clava un cuchillo en la cabeza. Después, yo le pego con la silla, dejándole agujeros y marcas por todas partes. Foxy chilla, y cada vez más flojo. Y más flojo… Y más… Jeff lo patea, le clava el cuchillo en los ojos, y para acabar, le corta la cabeza tirando de los cables y cortándolos con un cuchillo de la cocina. El robot zorro empieza a echar chispas hasta que queda tirado en el suelo.

El chico de cabello negro y yo nos quedamos jadeando de cansancio. No han pasado ni treinta minutos.

Chica nos ataca con otra silla por detrás e impacta de lleno en mí y hace que me tire al suelo. Cada vez me cuesta más abrir los ojos. La silla me ha dado en la cabeza. Acostado, llego a ver a Jeff agarrándole el pico ya que lo tenía suelto por el golpe de antes y clavándoselo diversas veces por el torso, hasta que le pega una patada y tira al suelo al maldito pollo, echando chispas. Me consigo levantar del suelo con la ayuda de mi compañero. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Miro por la Tableta las distintas habitaciones mientras respiro rápidamente. … No me lo acabo de creer. Y creo que Jeff tampoco. El osito Freddy se ha ido del Escenario y ahora está en la Sala de Recambios (donde están todas las máscaras de repuesto). ¿Pero qué está haciendo? Todo se cierne en oscuridad de repente, acompañado de un sonido muy extraño. Miro mi Reloj. Son las 5:56 AM. ¿Por cuatro minutos? Creo que esto es muy estricto. ¿Pero ahora qué van a hacer con nosotros?

Pasan treinta segundos desde entonces. Freddy está tocando "El Toreador" sin siquiera instrumentos. Según lo que yo he dado en Informática (y porque se le nota mucho), es que lleva una Caja de Música incorporada al endoesqueleto, que es una especie de esqueleto que llevan dentro los robots.

Acaba la canción y todo se vuelve oscuro para luego atacarnos físicamente. El oso se lanza a nosotros: brazos extendidos en posición de "abrazar" mientras abre y cierra la boca de manera muy rápida, mirándonos con unos azules ojos clavados en nosotros.

Jeff le mantiene la boca con las manos para que no nos muerda. Freddy le mira con enfado, pues tiene la boca retenida por mi compañero.

– _¡Jeff, espérame aquí!_ –le digo alarmado.

– _¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Piensas dejarme aquí?! ¿¡Estás loco?!_

– _¡Tú confía en mí! ¿Vale?_ –intento tranquilizarle– _Sigue abriéndole la boca, yo voy a buscar algo que nos sirva en la cocina._

Mientras voy a la Cocina, escucho cosas romperse en la Oficina y, de repente, se encienden las luces. Voy corriendo de vuelta a la Oficina y me encuentro con Freddy descuartizado y Jeff al lado.

– _Vale, te lo explicaré. Pues bien, primero…_

– _Tranquilo, no hace falta. Mejor ¿no? Faltan dos minutos para las seis en punto. Pronto podremos salir de este infierno. Así que, lo único que tenemos que hacer…_

Una especie de Freddy amarillo que parecía no haberse utilizado en años porque era verdoso, no tenía endoesqueleto y parecía abandonado se planta allí, en medio de la Oficina, como si fuera un cadáver.

Jeff y yo nos acurrucamos a una esquina. El Freddy amarillo nos mira sin ojos. Es una sensación muy extraña y con mucha tensión.

Estoy ahora en el Hospital con Jeff. Jeff aún no ha despertado, pero yo sí. Lo último que recuerdo es que Freddy dorado se lanzó a nosotros en un grito muy fuerte.  
Están dando en las noticias que, aparte de que el tiempo está cambiando muy rápido y con frecuencia e incluso está nevando en pleno Agosto, han destruido la pizzería. Justo ahora están dando lo que acabo de decir por las Noticias de la tele del hospital:

– _La recién construida pizzería "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ha sido destruida hoy a las seis y media de la mañana, ya que se encontró extraña actividad en los Animatronics que se presentaban con espectáculos al público. El Jefe de la pizzería ha confirmado con un tono de alivio que se alegra de dejar el trabajo. También nos ha explicado que se comportan con esa agresividad porque, el famoso asesino Vincent que mató a los pobres cinco jóvenes, también vestía con un Uniforme de Guardia y como los Animatronics han sido mejorados para proteger a los niños de cualquier daño, estos creen que los guardias son Vincent. Aunque claro, Vincent nunca más fue avistado. Como dato curioso de la destrucción de la pizzería: se han encontrado varios videojuegos de los famosos Animatronics. Lo sentimos por los pobres animalitos robóticos. Dejando de lado esta triste noticia…_

Un trueno me hace levantarme de la camilla. ¿Truena? ¡Pero si el Sol calienta de buena gana! Noto algo en la espalda. … Ahora lo entiendo. Un corte. Tengo un gran corte en la espalda, junto con los otros cortes de Pac-Man. Supongo que mientras me quedé inconsciente, el Freddy amarillo y viejo me habrá hecho algo. Da igual, ahora necesito ver qué es lo que está produciendo todos estos cambios climáticos. Se escucha una explosión muy cerca del hospital y algo cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

Salgo corriendo y derrapando del hospital.  
En cuanto salgo veo a un muñeco marrón quemando muchas cosas y tirando pequeñas bombas al cielo para que luego caigan al suelo y revienten en llamas. La gente corría de un lado a otro gritando. Al lado del pequeño muñeco de trapo veo una montañita de teléfonos quemándose.

Me lanzo a él, pero saca una especie de portal, lo pone delante de mí justo cuando estoy corriendo y pone otro portal en el cielo, agarrado a una plataforma que él mismo acaba de hacer. Atravieso el portal y… ¡Caigo desde el otro portal! Gracias a la Magia Gatuna, logro planear, para acercarme a él, pero me lanza tres bombas: dos de ellas las esquivo haciéndome a los lados, pero la última impacta de lleno en mí y explota justo cuando me toca.  
Me despierto tirado en el suelo, con el muñeco acercándose a mí con un muro de acero: el pequeño muñeco lo estaba agarrando con unas manoplas y justo me lo tira. Menos mal que salgo rodando y no me da. Cojo al muñeco y lo lanzo, pero se pone una manopla con un gancho agarrado con un hilo que se engancha al muro que me acaba detrás de mí.  
Mientras se acercaba rápidamente directo a mi cara, comprendo que es Sackboy: puede crear lo que le dé la gana como, donde, y cuando quiera. ¡Entonces es fácil de derrotar! Sackboy pone una cama de pinchos detrás mía, delante mía y a mis lados, probablemente para que no tenga escapatoria. Con un poco de ingenio, cojo al muñeco mientras volaba hacia mi cabeza y giro con él sujetándole los pies, haciendo que su cabeza se diera con todas y cada una de las camas de pinchos que habían alrededor de mí.

Luego salto con él y le pego tal patada que se estampa contra una farola. Vienen policías. ¡Es mi oportunidad! Los policías vienen a por mí.

– _¡Eh! ¡Joven, por favor: escuche!_ –me toca un policía en el hombro con su pistola– _¡Por favor, chico, dinos qué está pasando aquí!_

– _Lo que está provocando tantos cambios climáticos es ese maldito muñeco. Veréis: creí que era una broma_ –respondo con lo único que se me ocurre– _, pero creo que ese muñeco realmente tiene vida._

Los policías me miran con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver al muñeco alzar las manos y provocar una fuerte tormenta de nieve, me creen y empiezan a dispararle con pistolas.

Sackboy forma un escudo de acero al lado que le están disparando.

Ahora que lo pienso: Sackboy no puede crear muchas cosas porque el "nivel" se sobrecalienta y no se pueden crear más cosas. ¡Eso es! Les grito a los policías que disparen a Sackboy con todo lo que puedan y, de repente, un helicóptero, una grúa con una bola demoledora, una apisonadora y una excavadora empiezan a pisotearle, obligando al pequeño muñeco que cree más cosas. El muñeco crea un búnker de su tamaño, pero es destruido por el tanque.

Sackboy saca un termómetro que está casi lleno, lo que significa que con un invento más ya no puede crear más cosas. Éste mira su termómetro preocupado y, en un solo segundo, saca un robot flotante con lanzacohetes, escudos y que lanza láseres y nos empieza a disparar a mí y a los policías. Todos nos alejamos de todo lo que pueda ser inflamable. Los coches y tanques revientan y las explosiones nos llevan por delante y caemos heridos al suelo. Algunos hasta salimos rodando.

Me levanto con fuerza. Vuelo hasta su gran robot con una Bola Gatuna entre mis dos manos, que se está haciendo cada vez más y más grande. En cuanto me pongo en la cima del robot, empiezo a lanzarle la magia que estaba acumulando. El robot empieza a girar. Me agarro, pero es demasiado fuerte y me tira, para luego lanzarme un cohete, que, gracias a Dios falla y sale disparado al cielo. El robot cae, como sin energías. Parece que va a atacar con su últimas fuerzas, pero no hace nada de eso, simplemente explota, con Sackboy dentro y éste aparece en el suelo, tumbado. Los policías se van gritando de alegría como la otra vez. Sackboy sale llorando hacia mí y se abraza a mis piernas (es bastante pequeño) y hace señales para que le perdone, pero Jeff sale corriendo cojeando, le da una patada a Sackboy y lo tira al suelo. Luego, mi asesino compañero salta y pisa fuertemente la barriga de Sackboy, que éste vomita el relleno que lleva dentro y revienta en relleno, gritos de dolor y juegos suyos.

– _Vaaaaaya, Jeff, eso sí que ha sido un poco bestia de tu parte ¿no?_ –comento.

– _¿Olvidas con quién hablas, pequeñín? ¡Habas con Jeffrey Woods, el mayor asesino de todos los tiem…!_

Nos vemos interrumpidos por el Jefe de Freddy's, que venía en coche y para en seco al lado de Jeff, el cual rápidamente se pone la ropa para que no le descubran. Nos estrecha la mano fuertemente.

– _Al fin os encuentro…_ –dice suspirando el jefe– _¡Gracias, Dios mío, gracias! ¡Me habéis salvado y sacado de ese trabajo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y ahora, hablemos de números, sí, aquí está vuestra paga_ –nos entrega un sobre a cada uno y se va en su coche, cantando la canción que tocaba Freddy.

Abrimos el sobre y vemos billetes que sumaban… ¿¡Ciento veinte dólares?! ¿¡CIENTO VEINTE MALDITOS DÓLARES POR ARRIESGAR NUESTRA VIDA CON UNOS ROBOTS ASESINOS?! … Supongo que algo es algo. Se escuchan unos gritos:

– _¡El crucero va a cerrar sus puertas! ¡Las va a cerrar! ¡Dirección a Francia!_

Vemos nuestros Relojes Jeff y yo. Tecleamos sin parar y… ¡Qué casualidad, hay más personajes detectados en Francia!

Salimos corriendo al crucero. Mi asesino amigo saca los dos billetes para viajar gratis. Llegamos justo cuando la escalerilla está subiendo. Jeff le da los billetes a un guardia y nos dice que podemos pasar. Entonces, baja la escalerilla otra vez y subimos.

El barco se empieza a mover lentamente.  
Jeff y yo nos encontramos en nuestro camarote. El camarote tenía una tienda campaña enrollada y sujeta a una mesita con una lámpara, dos camas blancas con sábanas y mantas azules, armarios de madera, suelo de tarima, techo blanco, aseo en un pequeño armario y tres ventanas: una a la derecha, otra en medio de las dos camas y debajo de la lámpara de techo y otra en la izquierda.

Mientras nos alejamos, vemos al Ojo de Londres medio roto, la Torre de Londres incendiada y casi todo destruido. Y… ¿¡Más robots corriendo hacia el barco?! Uno de ellos se parecía a Foxy, pero era chica, otro estaba agarrado al extraño Foxy (que ahora que lo pienso creo que lo llamaban "The Mangle") y parecía un niño pequeño, un Freddy mucho más mejorado junto a Bonnie y Chica también mejorados.

Saltan y, creo que han llegado. Se lo he dicho a Jeff y dice que él me seguirá. Salimos del camarote y escuchamos pasos de gente corriendo. Corremos, pero llegamos a un gran jardín sin salida. Claro, había salida: el mar.

Llega Mangle, que abre con fuerza la puerta del jardín. La gente sale de aquí gritando. El zorro sale disparado hacia nosotros, pero Jeff lo agarra del cuello y lo estrella contra el suelo. Habían dos puertas a cada lado del barco para salir al jardín (en la derecha e izquierda), y por ahí salen Bonnie y Chica (creo que en sus nombres había un "Toy" antes). Jeff coge a Mangle, la cual intenta morderle y la tira al agua, escuchándose una explosión y chispas saliendo del agua.  
Bonnie se lanza a mí y lo cojo, pegándole una patada en la cabeza y metiéndole una Bola Gatuna en la boca, lo cual hace que reviente en piezas azules y blancas, y lo único que quede de él sea una pajarita. Chica se lanza a mí, pero Jeff la retiene y cojo su magdalena, tirándosela a la cara y haciendo que arda y se derrita, mientras se escuchan gritos de terror. El mejorado Freddy se tira a por Jeff. Yo cojo al niño pequeño y lo acuchillo con una navaja que encontré en la cocina de la pizzería. Mientras, Jeff quema también a Freddy y lo tira por la borda. Nos chocamos la mano y nos abrazamos.

Pero creo que no es momento de celebraciones… ¡Una especie de marioneta muy tétrica sale por la puerta e intenta acuchillar a Jeff con sus manos!

– _¡Jeff, retén a esa marioneta! Ahora verás que voy a hacer._

– _¡Ay! Bueno… Espero que tengas un buen plan, Tobi, porque esta vez sí que estoy asustado…_

El asesino pelea con su cuchillo, con movimientos hábiles y rápidos, pero la marioneta (que se llama Puppet) es más rápida y le asesta un puñetazo y le tira al suelo, para luego lanzarse a él para acabar con él. ¡Menos mal que aparezco con una espada muy afilada que acaba de dibujar y se la inserto en la cabeza, reventándosela.

Al fin podremos dormir tranquilos, sin peleas y sin nada. Nos merecemos descansar. La gente vuelve al jardín y ponen sus tiendas de campaña, así que ponemos nosotros también una más y dormimos ahí dentro. Supongo que ahora entiendo lo que escuchaba con las Chaos Emerald de "no todo es lo que parece" o "no te fíes de nadie".

Y así, en el crucero, Jeff y yo, nos dirigimos a Francia, para acabar por fin con los personajes que nos esperaban allí, mientras dejamos los restos de Animatronics debajo del agua.

 **¡Aquí TheMasterGlitch77! Gua, vaya capítulo ¿eh? Jope, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Quiero avisaros también de que, esto no es el final, ¡no es ni la mitad :D! … Lo siento si he sido un poco violento con los Animatronics, pero al menos han tenido una muerte digna ¿no? :'3 No me matéis, por favor Q.Q Siento no haber escrito durante TAAAAAANTO tiempo, pero me estoy pillando unas vacaciones… Probablemente vuelva el mes que viene, pero seguro que encuentro alguna manera de actualizar :P.  
Hala, me despido. ¡Adiós! :D  
PD: Los dos sietes al lado de mi nombre indican la fecha de mi cumple (no sé por qué puse mi fecha de cumpleaños en mi Nick, pero da igual): el siete de Julio :D.**


	5. Mentiras

**¡Hola, aquí TheMasterGlitch, el autor de este Fanfic! Vale, solo quiero avisaros de que este capítulo será algo más fuerte que los otros, por temas de que alguien morirá de forma horrible. Lo siento por él uwu… De verdad que lo siento D;, los fans os pondréis histéricos por su muerte :S… Ah, otra cosita: me he enterado de que aquí, en Fanfiction no existen (o al menos no se pueden poner en los Fanfics) los asteriscos O.o, solo es un simple problemita, no alterará nada en esta historieta n.n.  
Solo Tobias Cat me pertenece, ninguna de las otras cosas me pertenecen. ¿Nada más que decir? ¡Pues que empiece la fiesta!:**

Me he quedado un rato durmiendo. Actualmente, son las dos de la madrugada. Creo que la muerte de Sackboy ha provocado que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad. Cuando me he despertado, he visto dos cajitas: una pequeña y otra un poco más grande que la otra, pero plana. En cuanto he abierto la caja pequeña, un pequeño holograma de mi coche y un robot al lado aparecen delante de mí. ¡Pues claro! Mis padres me dijeron que me lo enviarían, así que, cuando quiera sacar el coche, solamente tengo que darle al botón de la caja para que salga (solamente si tiene suficiente espacio). La he metido en mi mochila. Así que la otra caja debe ser… ¡En efecto! ¡Es el Ordenador Portátil personalizado del que también hablaron mis padres durante la llamada! Claro, han llegado con retraso porque ellos están en una cápsula blindada muy muy lejos de mí.

Todos gritan y salen de sus tiendas de campaña. ¿Qué pasará? Jeff sale de nuestra tienda.

– _Eh… Tobias, creo que esto te va a gustar bien poco._

Me asomo y veo un aura dorada flotante delante del barco. Había una silueta en ella, pero no consigo descifrar su identidad. Medía metro y medio por lo menos aquella silueta.

– _¿Sabes qué, Jeff?_ –digo– _¡Será mejor que vayamos dentro y nos refugiemos!_

Corremos dentro del barco para refugiarnos. Un rayo dorado recorre el crucero horizontalmente, y se empieza a hundir. Jeff y yo subimos a lo más alto del barco, y desde allí, la silueta del aura dorada se acerca como un rayo a por nosotros, pero cojo a Jeff de las manos y vuelo con mi cola gatuna.  
Cuando estamos cerca de la silueta, Jeff le lanza su cuchillo, pero el arma se desintegra en partículas plateadas y negras.

– _Habrá que hacerlo a la antigua usanza_ –indica Jeff.

El asesino se lanza a por la silueta y se agarra a ella, pero comienza a gritar. Para de gritar para luego caer hacia abajo, justo al mar, mientras giraba.

– _¡Jeff! ¡NOOO!_

La silueta se acerca a mí como un rayo. No me atraviesa, pero de un puñetazo y una patada, salgo disparado y caigo al mar con Jeff.

…

…

…

… ¿Qué ha pasado? Me encuentro en una playa boca abajo.

– _¡Al fin despiertas!_ –grita Jeff, aliviado– _Ahora mismo nos encontramos en Francia, aparte de porque si miras allí a lo lejos, verás la Torre Eiffel, porque en el Reloj lo pone._

– _Eso no es lo que importa ahora, Jeff_ –respondo– _Quiero encontrar a esa silueta dorada flotante invencible y… ¡ANDA, CLARO! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Era Sonic, Jeff! ¡ERA SONIC, en su forma Súper!_

– _Y… ¿Dónde crees que puede estar ese tal Sonic? O, al menos, ¿qué forma tiene?_

– _A ver, es de tamaño mediano, es azul y muy rápido. Posee unas zapatillas y siempre está… En multitud… ¿Y dónde hay una multitud?_

Jeff y yo nos quedamos pensando. Hasta que al final, creemos que hay mucha multitud en la Torre Eiffel.  
Saco la cajita del vehículo y le doy al botón, formándose a partir de ella un coche, el cual tenía un botón para que volviese a la pequeña caja. Jeff y yo nos subimos. Pongo las llaves del coche en el contacto y las giro. Después, piso el embrague, le pongo primera y piso el acelerador, dirigiéndonos los dos hasta la Torre Eiffel.

 _(Varias horas después…)_

El coche ya está metido en la cajita.  
Jeff se puso a conducir, creo que la gente que no es de Art City se asustará, nos multará o algo peor si ven a alguien de catorce años conduciendo. Él no sabe muy bien lo de conducir, pero diciéndole cómo va todo y qué tiene que hacer creo que irá bien. Está aprendiéndose todo muy rápido. El Reloj se ha vuelto loco, quizá por el agua, pero ya buscaré alguna manera de arreglarlo.

Ahora estamos debajo de la Torre Eiffel, y hay muchísima gente.

– _¿¡CÓMO?!_ –se queja Jeff– _¡ESTO SERÁ COMO BUSCAR UNA AGUJA AZUL EN UN PAJAR AZUL!_

– _Pues creo que si subiéramos a lo alto de la Torre, podríamos localizarle, porque…_

Al decir eso, un rayo azul nos tira al suelo. Vemos que se va por las escaleras de la Torre, así que nosotros también subimos.

… Hemos subido, después de cinco minutos a la cima. Vemos una figura azul, un erizo con zapatillas deportivas rojas de Michael Jackson y guantes blancos. ¡Es Sonic! Rápidamente, me lanzo a por él, pero el erizo me esquiva dando un salto y posándose en la barandilla. Seguido de eso, pone los brazos en cruz y se tira sin más.

– _¡Siempre que Sonic cae desde alturas muy altas cae de pie!_ –informo– _Pero dudo que nosotros sobrevivamos a una caída…_

Jeff me coge de la mano y nos tiramos. Debajo nuestra hay un Castillo Hinchable (de esos donde se suben los niños para saltar), así que caemos allí sin ningún rasguño, pero lo pinchamos y los niños que había dentro salen corriendo de ahí.

Unos guardias nos persiguen, y Jeff y yo intentamos pillar a Sonic, que se había ido a un Hotel.  
Entramos al Hotel, que estaba cerrado, pero Sonic rompe las puertas y nosotros pasamos con él.

Subimos las escaleras, y Sonic queda atrapado en un pasillo sin salida. El erizo empieza a girar en forma de rueda y se lanza a nosotros. Me da a mí, provocando que caiga al suelo y empiece a girar en mi espalda, clavándose así las púas en mi espalda.

… Despierto en una cama del hotel. Jeff está al lado mía, con un montón de pinchos azules en la espalda y cubos azules y rojos en el pasillo, que se veía desde la puerta. También habían varios juegos de Sonic (Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Generations, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Chronicles…).

– _¿Qué… ha pasado?_ –pregunto, levantándome de la cama mientras me froto los ojos.

– _¿Te refieres a Sonic?_ –responde el asesino– _Está muerto ahora. Necesitaba una muerte rápida para que no me pillasen los guardias, que ahora están junto a Sonic en un mundo mejor. ¿Quieres que te explique cómo maté a Sonic? Igualmente te lo explicaré: lo despellejé y luego le tiré limones por encima y luego un poco de aceite y vinagre. Se quedó gritando de dolor y luego le hice hermoso. ¿Recuerdas cómo hago los "Go to sleep"? ¡Exacto! Primero lo quemé, a continuación le quité los ojos y, finalmente, le hice una sonrisa eterna._

Me levanto y me abrazo a Jeff.

– _¿Qué tal si vamos al Jardín de Luxemburgo?_ –comento– _¡Siempre que era pequeño, iba con mis padres allí en un teletransportador!_

Y eso hacemos. Vamos al famoso Jardín. En cuanto doy un paso en él, el Sol baja rápidamente y se cambia por la Luna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, anochece. Una valla sale del suelo y Jeff se queda fuera del Jardín, separado por la valla.

– _Pfff… ¿De verdad crees que una valla me impedirá entrar?_ –Intenta pasar escalando la valla, pero como si de un campo de fuerza se tratara, sale disparado nada más sobrepasar la valla– _¡ARGH! ¡Tendrás…! Tendrás que… Apañártelas tú… Tú solo, Tobias. Espero que no… Que no… Que no te pase nada allí dentro._

Dejo atrás a Jeff, que se estaba frotando la cabeza por el momento en el que salió disparado. De repente, salen unos árboles del suelo. Son unos árboles realmente grandes. Empiezo a correr, y en eso veo una nota. En ella pone en inglés "Siempre te ve sin ojos". La recojo. Me meto en una densa niebla blanca, y en ella, veo una sala de baños. Corro dentro de ella y me lavo las manos. Mientras me lavo las manos, pienso en todas las cosas extrañas que están pasando. Me resulta increíble pensar que Jeff y yo seamos los únicos que estamos impidiendo hacer algo al respecto. No puedo imaginarme quedarme días aquí dentro, aunque creo que ya sé qué bosque es este: árboles con notas y baños, separados por una valla y un camión a lo lejos con grandes rocas al lado… ¡Está claro que es el Bosque del Slenderman! El Slenderman proviene de las leyendas urbanas. Significa Hombre Delgado o Esbelto. Es un tipo muy muy alto y anoréxico, con un esmoquin, pantalón y zapatos negros. Posee unos tentáculos y es pálido. No tiene cara y se le notan los huesos. Dice que rapta especialmente adultos y los asesina. Al menos, eso dicen. Me alegro de haber escuchado esto en clases.

Cierro el grifo e investigo un poco los baños. Encuentro otra nota y la recojo. Empiezo a perder visión, ¿por qué será? Salgo de la habitación donde me encontraba y pierdo aún más visión, viéndolo todo blanco. Veo fatal y no paro de toser. ¿Una silueta muy alta? Fijo la mirada y… ¡EL SLENDERMAN! Casi no puedo mantenerme en pie. El hombre no me deja salir: está tapando la puerta. El anoréxico hombre sale corriendo a mí, pero me deslizo debajo de sus piernas y salgo corriendo. Me escondo dentro de un camión y cojo una nota. Me dan ganas de vomitar. Seguro que son los efectos del Slenderman. Cojo una nota que había en el parabrisas del camión. En él habían dibujados un Slenderman y varios árboles a sus lados. El vehículo se empieza a elevar. Miro atrás y veo al Slenderman haciéndolo trizas con sus tentáculos. Salto del camión abajo mareado. Salgo corriendo tambaleándome. Me estrello contra un tonel gigante tumbado. Me froto la cabeza por el mareo y por el dolor. Veo bien por fin. Agarro las dos siguientes notas. ¡Tengo cinco notas!

Allá a lo lejos veo unas rocas muy grandes. Me acerco a ellas y las escalo. En la cima se ve todo el bosque. Aún puedo ver a Jeff saltando tras las rejas que nos separaban. ¡AY!

… Me encuentro en el suelo. Recuerdo que el Slenderman me tiró de las rocas abajo con uno de sus tentáculos. Una voz muy grave y oscura me hace levantarme de golpe:

– _No sigas buscando… He roto todas las notas. Incluso las que ya conseguiste. ¿Y sabes qué más romperé? TU CUELLO._

¿El Slenderman hablando? Me coge de la pierna y me alza. Quedo cabeza abajo y me coge con otro tentáculo del cuello. Ahora sí que estoy asustado. Voy a morir a manos de un hombre pálido anoréxico asesino… Me empieza a asfixiar… Me quedo sin aire… Una silueta coge un tentáculo del Slenderman y empieza ahorcarle con su propio tentáculo. ¡Era Jeff! El Slenderman me suelta de golpe y empieza a caer de rodillas. Los largos y huesudos dedos de las manos prolongados miran a su cara. El Slenderman se ha quedado sin aire, está intentando decirnos algo con el poco aire que le queda:

– _¿De verdad…? ¿Creéis que podéis derrotarme…? ¿ASÍ?_ –indica– _Estáis… muy… equi… equivocados… Volveré y os mata…_

Jeff le corta la cabeza con su cuchillo y todo vuelve a la normalidad: los árboles, baños y bidones se van. Amanece.

– _¿Cómo lo has he…?_ –intento preguntarle algo a Jeff, pero me interrumpe.

– _¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE EXPLICAR, TOBIAS!_ –me grita muy alarmado– _¡No sé cómo ha vuelto!_

– _¿A quién te refieres?_

– _¡ES SONIC! ¡PERO AMARILLO! ¡COMO AQUEL OSO! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡AGÁCHATE!_

Nos agachamos, y un Sonic dorado en un aura dorada nos pasa por encima a una velocidad de vértigo.

– _¿Cómo lo has hecho?_ –le interrogo a Super Sonic.

– _Gracias al ritual de las Chaos Emeralds_ –responde.

– _¿Quieres decir que…?_

– _¿Qué no estoy solo?_ –dice Sonic– _Exacto._

Una especie de bufón de gorro morado y amarillo y ropajes del mismo color que el gorro bufónico, excepto por el pantalón y guantes que eran negros aparece en escena como por arte de magia en un sonido atronador. También tiene una máscara de arlequín con un ojo negro y otro amarillo. La boca de la máscara se movía cuando hablaba.

– _¿He oído que hoy había una masacre? ¡Porque yo soy especialista en asesinar! Sobretodo aquella vez que hice reventar aquel mundo_ –dice el bufón.

– _¿Quién eres? ¡Vuelve a tu ridículo trabajo!_ –grita Jeff.

– _No, no, Señor Sonrisas. Estoy ya en mi trabajo. SOLO._

– _¿Solo?_ –pregunta Sonic extrañado.

De repente, el bufón mete a Super Sonic en un cubo transparente que luego reventó, haciendo que volviese a Sonic normal, para que después, el bufón atravesara al erizo con una velocidad increíble y quedase reducido a cubos azules.

– _Ahora que por fin ya estamos solos, Señor Gato y Sonrisitas, me presentaré_ –dice el bufón haciendo una reverencia ya en el suelo, porque antes estaba flotando en el aire– _soy el ilustre mago, el mejor lobo aullante, el resucitado y nuevo… ¡Dimencio! Y ahora, preparaos para morir…_

Dimencio empieza a girar su dedo índice, como si quisiera hacer un remolino en el agua. Hace una bola de energía con forma de rombo y dos cubos pequeños amarillos girando y nos la lanza. Saltamos y la esquivamos, pero provoca una explosión de llamas en el jardín y se incendia una pequeña parte de éste.

– _Parecéis fuertes_ –dice el bufón– _¿Pero podréis con esta ilusión?_

De un momento a otro, Dimencio se multiplica y hay tres Dimencios.  
Vuelo hasta uno, pero desaparece en humo blanco. A Jeff también le pasa lo mismo. El bufón se ríe como un psicópata y luego nos metiera a Jeff y a mí (los dos estábamos juntos). Quedamos envueltos en llamas, pero menos mal que hago un Escudo Gatuno, que no sobrevive a todas las explosiones, así que caemos inconscientes al suelo. Dimencio se acerca a nosotros negando varias veces con la cabeza.

– _Caen tan rápido… Señor Sonrisas, una lástima verte morir. Lo mismo va para usted, Señorito con orejas de gato._

Escucho una pistola disparar. Dimencio empieza a gritar. A continuación, flota en el aire y sube más allá de las nubes.  
Una bala de lanzacohetes impacta contra él. Entonces, cae al suelo.

– _Os vais a…_ –los policías disparan con una metralleta al bufón muchas veces. No consigue morir.

Le cojo el cuchillo a Jeff y, con dificultad me levanto, para luego apuñalar a Dimencio, tirarlo al suelo y apuñalarle de nuevo en el pecho. Caigo al suelo, mareado e inconsciente.

Despierto en mi coche, Jeff está conduciendo.

– _¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

– _Has matado al bufón de pacotilla con mi cuchillo. Después de que lo matases, me levanté, recogí las zapatillas de Sonic que había en el suelo entre los juegos del erizo. Encontré una caja en tu mochila y salió tu coche de la nada. Te metí en el coche y te tumbé donde estás ahora: en los sillones de atrás. Pensaba que habías muerto, Tobias. ¿Quieres estas cosas?_ –me enseña un juego de "Super Paper Mario Wii" y un gorro con máscara de Dimencio.

– _Los guardaré como recuerdo_ –cojo los objetos y los guardo en mi mochila, sentándome y mirando a la carretera _._ Hay un silencio de tres segundos– _¿A dónde vamos?_

– _Ni idea. Nuestros relojes volvieron a la normalidad, supongo que por el rayo de Super Sonic, y, según el mapa, estamos en Madrid. Has estado unas diez horas inconsciente. ¿Ves qué bien conduzco?_

Jeff está conduciendo fuera de la carretera, en un campo de trigo, lo que hace que ría.

– _Sí, je je, fenomenal._ –digo irónicamente– _¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?_

Un portal negro está delante de nosotros. Mi compañero asesino intenta frenar, pero le da al acelerador por error.

– _¡Jeff! ¡ESO ES EL ACELE-!_ –demasiado tarde para avisar: hemos entrado en el portal.

Dentro del portal, nos encontramos en un poblado en llamas. En el pueblo hay animales bípedos gritando de horror. Sus casas están rotas y hay árboles talados por todas partes. Llega un perro hembra amarillo y con traje de secretaria arrastrándose por el suelo.

– _A… yu… da…_ –intenta explicar algo el perro– _Mi nombre… Cof cof… Es Canela… La se… Secretaria del Alcalde… Antiguamente era un Aldea… Aldeano… Por su poder de alcalde… se… se… se volvió loco por su poder… y lo destruyó… todo… Tenéis que hacer algo al respec… to… Aunque no creo que podáis… El portal se está… cerrando…_

Nos lanzamos al portal y caemos directos al capó del coche. El portal se cierra. Lo siento por la pobre Canela. Jeff se mete dentro del coche conmigo y pisa el acelerador.

… Cinco minutos después…

Llegamos a una ciudad en llamas también. De entre las llamas, sale un chico de pelo marrón, grandes ojos negros y grandes, nariz roja, una sonrisa, camiseta roja con número uno, pantalones grises y zapatos azules con calcetines verdes oscuros. Tenía un hacha en las manos. ¡Era el Aldeano! Al lado de éste está Newton, el villano de LittleBigPlanet3. Poseía un sombrero, su cabeza era una bombilla, una camiseta morada, pantalones del mismo color e incluso una bata conjuntada con la ropa, es decir, lila.

– _¡Tobias!_ –nombra Jeff– _¡Yo voy a por este cabeza bombilla, tú contra el chiquillo del hacha!_

Así, Jeff y Newton se alejan corriendo.  
El Aldeano me intenta cortar con el hacha, pero lo esquivo agachándome rápidamente y el arma cortante se queda clavada en un edificio e intenta sacarla sin éxito alguno. Aprovecho y le asesto dos puñetazos en el costado, doy una voltereta en el aire saltando y me agarro a su cabeza, pegándole patadas en la cabeza. El chico se pone histérico, me agarra de la cintura y me tira al suelo. Saca el hacha e intenta cortarme, pero ruedo y me levanto. Salgo corriendo. Estoy perdido… Un callejón sin salida; allí me encuentro. El niño me intenta cortar dos veces con el hacha. Falla.

– _Tranquilo…_ –me dice el Aldeano– _Únete a mí. Imagínate: tendrás todas las cosas que quieras…_

Me quedo seco, sin respiración. Empiezo a pensar, pero el sonido de una metralleta me saca de mis pensamientos.  
El Aldeano se cae de rodillas con cara de sorpresa para luego tumbarse por completo en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Muerto.

Me pongo de rodillas, mirándome las manos y llorando, con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Jeff se encontraba detrás del Aldeano. El que había disparado había sido él. Llevaba en la capucha cristales de la cabeza de Newton y juegos de LittleBigPlanet3.

…

…

Me acabo de despertar en mi coche, con Jeff de conductor. No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde se dirige.

– _¿A dónde vamos?_ –pregunto.

– _A un bar. Eso es lo que me quita la tristeza: beber cerveza o vodka. Como pensaba que estabas triste, pues…_

– _Pero si soy menor de edad. ¡No puedo tomar cerveza!_

– _Demasiado tarde para eso, Tobias: ya estamos en el bar._

Nos encontramos en un aparcamiento de un bar. Bajamos y entramos en el bar.

El asesino (con el traje que le di aquel día en el que Mario se hizo gigante) pide una cerveza. Yo pido un vaso de agua.

El camarero viene y nos lo da (en muy poco tiempo, como curiosidad). Lleva puesta una camisa de manga corta azul y pantalones azules oscuros, con zapatos negros. Su pelo era coto y marrón, tenía los ojos azules.

Jeff y yo bebemos. ¿¡Qué está pasando?! ¡Me estoy mareando! Lo empiezo a ver todo borroso. ¡Jeff ya está tirado en el suelo, con el vaso de cerveza roto alrededor suya! Me mareo y caigo al suelo. Pierdo el conocimiento y quedo sumido en un sueño, seguramente por culpa del agua tan extraña.

…

…

 **¡Hola! ¡Soy el autor de este Fanfic: TheMasterGlitch77 :D!  
¡Wee! ¡Se pone interesante la historia! … ¿Cómo? ¿Que quieres saber cómo termina el capítulo? Pues creo que eso no será posible, al menos hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n', lo siento ^^'…  
De momento dejemos al pobre Tobias y al curioso y misterioso compañero Jeff que duerman, sí :D.  
Nota: Este no es el final del Fanfic, quedan algunos capítulos más, y ni es la mitad e.é… Espero que os haya gustado. Bueno, no os habrá gustado mucho el suspense que he puesto, pero en fin, ya me entendéis :'D. Mi mano ha muerto X_X. Hala, me despiiiiiiidoooo. ¡Chao!**

 **TheMasterGlitch77 ~**


	6. Un descubrimiento escalofriante

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí el autor y escritor de Amenaza Artística: TheMasterGlitch77! -3- Sé que soy un pesado con los avisos y eso, pero creo que en este capítulo podréis interpretar una cosa mal. Hum… ¿Qué era? u.u (Empiezo a sacar carpetas llenas de folios mientras tarareo una canción) ¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! n.n La cosa era que en un momento del capítulo, todo se vuelve por días (Día 1, día 2…) para sobrevivir en un mundo muy extraño. No os preocupéis, pues cuando nuestro protagonista gatuno salga de ese mundo, todo volverá a ser como en capítulos anteriores, es decir, sin días ni nada de eso. … Sí, eso es lo que creía que ibais a interpretar mal. Ah, este capítulo tiene poco más de 3.100 palabras, nada más :'3. ¿Nada más que decir? :D ¡Pues venga, vamos allá!:**

Despierto en una cama con una manta verde con un toldo y almohada. ¿Dónde está Jeff? No lo veo por ninguna parte. Esta habitación tiene una ventana, un escritorio con silla y tinta con pluma dentro del cartucho. Era como una cabaña. La mochila tiene el ordenador portátil, la cajita del coche, la máscara de Dimencio con su gorro y las zapatillas de Sonic, pero me encuentro con más cosas en la mochila como una cesta de paja llena de píldoras parecidas o iguales a las de Pac, dos pistolas (una creo que es de Lara y otra de Samus Aran), el casco de Megaman y… ¿¡El cuchillo de Jeff manchado de sangre?! ¡No puede ser que él haya muerto! ¿Pero dónde podría estar? … Me quedo seco al pensar que ha muerto. ¿Y los otros objetos de los demás personajes muertos? Uf, Me duele un poco la cabeza, y mi Reloj se ha vuelto loco: los números son rarísimos.

… Han pasado treinta minutos. He estado arreglando el Reloj con las lecciones de Informática, pero no consigo arreglarlo. La única información por lógica propia que he sacado de esta extraña habitación es que me encuentro en una dimensión muy extraña, como la dimensión de Pac-Man.

Entra demasiada luz por la ventana.  
Busco por todas partes una llave para abrir la puerta y… la he encontrado. Estaba en el armario, justo detrás de un saco. Abro la puerta y me encuentro un pasillo muy largo y oscuro. Una especie de momia con ojos pequeños, boca abierta y garras muy largas viene a por mí desde un lado del pasillo. Corro con todas mis fuerzas hasta una pared. ¡El pasillo no tenía salida por este lado! Saco mis garras de las manos y me lanzo a él, pero al momento de atacarlo, desaparece. ¿Era falso? Esto da mucho miedo… Voy corriendo al lado contrario del pasillo. Todo está oscuro. Me tropiezo con una pata de una mesa y escucho un ruido de algo al caer antes de que me encuentre en el suelo tirado. Una de las cosas me cae a mí en la espalda. ¿Una botella de aceite? La otra cosa la cojo del suelo. Era cilíndrica, con un cristal en medio y tenía un asa. Se me ocurre meter un poco de aceite dentro… ¡Y el objeto se enciende! Era un farol. Por fin veo una puerta a lo lejos.

… ¡Ah! ¡Pero si está llena de cadáveres! Paso entre los cadáveres. Otro monstruo igual que el que me persiguió en el pasillo me ve. Pensando rápido, me escondo en un armario. Entorno un poco la puerta y… ¿¡Qué de qué?! ¡EL SUELO SE DERRUMBA!

…

…

… Despierto tumbado, con mi mochila en el suelo. La abro para saber si falta algo. No falta nada, es más, hay una cosa más: un farol sin aceite y el brazo del monstruo.

El mundo en el que estaba se vuelve cúbico, me parece que esta es otra dimensión. Hay ovejas, cerditos, vacas, gallinas que parecen patos… ¡Todo es cúbico! ¿Pero y Jeff? ¿Dónde puede estar? De momento creo que esperaré a que pase algo, mientras tanto, sobreviviré en esta dimensión cúbica:

 **Día 1**

Me adentro en un bosque. La verdad es que todo aquí es raro. De varios puñetazos, rompes el tronco de un árbol. Da igual si lo rompes desde abajo, porque todo aquí flota, excepto la arena. Además, según he visto, si pones un tronco de árbol en el césped y esperas un poco, se forma un cubo de madera. Es todo tan raro aquí… La verdad echo de menos a Jeff, pero no servirá de nada llorar. Ahora todo cae en mis manos. No me puedo quejar, he matado al monstruo de aquella cabaña derrumbada. Bueno, lo mató la caída, creo que por eso tengo un farol sin aceite y el brazo de aquel monstruo.  
Con la madera, creo que me podré hacer una casa, tengo ciento noventa y dos de madera.

 **Día 2**

Mi casa está terminada. Tiene una habitación para mí, un salón con sótano secreto gracias a una trampilla y una cocina. Es un poco sosa, por el tema de que el suelo es madera y no hay muchos muebles. Lo que dificulta hacer los muebles es que todo es cuadrado. Todo, menos yo y los objetos que ya llevaba de antes. Y, no sé por qué, pero el coche no funciona aquí. Las noches son muy duras: hay muchísimos bichos y algo parecido al Slenderman. ¡Odio este sitio! Menos mal que he forjado una espada y un pico y puedo defenderme, aparte de que también ataco con mis garras y magia.

 **Día 3**

Me dirijo a la cima de la montaña para meditar un poco, para pensar cómo le irá a mis padres en la cápsula, haciendo un viaje alrededor del mundo por la supervivencia. También voy allí para comer un poco.

Hace horas que estoy en la montaña. He hecho hasta una hoguera con un tronco y una manta de lana de oveja roja. Está amaneciendo. La luz del Sol me deslumbra y despierto. Cerca del Sol saliente en las montañas, veo dos siluetas. ¿¡Jeff?! Me quito la manta de encima y con la magia, empiezo a planear hasta allá. Con cubos de roca que tenía en el bolsillo, hago una roca (cuatro cubos en el suelo, tres cubos encima, y otro cubo más encima de la mitad de los tres cubos). ¿Qué está haciendo Jeff? ¡Está hablando con ese camarero de aquel restaurante dónde me desmayé! Solo que este tenía los ojos en blanco. Jeff desaparece en una niebla, junto al tipo de los ojos en blanco.

– _¡Eh!_ –grito.

Jeff me mira con las pupilas muy pequeñas en esos grandes ojos, muy sorprendido. Corre hasta perderse en la niebla y yo corro detrás suya.

– _¡Espera, por favor!_ –intento pillarle– _¡Solamente quiero preguntarte una cosa! ¡Espera! ¡Jeeeeeeff!_

El hombre de los ojos en blanco me empuja y me tira, pero me levanto de un salto.

– _¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?_ –me dice el señor de los ojos en blanco. Tenía una voz oscura, como la de Slenderman, pero más aguda– _Esta es mi dimensión. Esto es Minecraft, mi universo._

– _Tu universo es una mierda_ –respondo–. _Además, ¿qué hacía Jeff allí? O peor, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que trabajabas en un restaurante. ¡Dime! ¿Qué hacía Jeff aquí? Se suponía que éramos compañeros…_

– _Eso no es de tu incumbencia, TOBIAS._

– _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

– _Lo sé todo. Invadiste mi dimensión cayendo desde lo alto._

– _Pero no fui yo. En esa casa todo se derrumbaba. ¡Hasta cayó en ese monstruo tan extraño!_

– _¡Silencio! ¡TE ENFRENTARÁS A MÍ: HEROBRINE!_

Se pone a hacer cosas con los cubos. ¿Un cañón? ¡Y lanza cubos de dinamita! Empiezo a esquivarlos, pero uno me da y revienta en mí. La máscara con el gorro de Dimencio se cae de mi mochila y flota hasta posarse mi cara. Antes de tocar el suelo por la explosión, floto sobre éste. ¿Qué está pasando? … ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo entiendo! Las cosas que tengo de los personajes que ya he derrotado, me proporcionan sus características.

Floto y empiezan a salirme bolas de energía como las que lanzaba Dimencio. Se las lanzo e impactan en Herobrine, pero no todas, sino solamente una. Espera… ¿Entonces puedo hacer esto? Encierro a Herobrine en un cubo transparente. Chasqueo un dedo y revienta.

– _¡Ríndete!_ –exclamo.

Herobrine se lanza a por mí y me coge del pie, para inmovilizarme por una habitación de un solo hueco, donde solamente me encuentro yo. Por arriba, empieza a tirar cubos de arena. La máscara desaparece de un zumbido y vuelve a la mochila. Intento escalar para salir de la arena, pero estoy inmovilizado. Una explosión azul revienta la habitación. ¿Qué llevo puesto en la cabeza? ¡El casco de Megaman! ¡Y en la mano llevo su cañón!

Disparo repetidas veces a Herobrine, solamente impactando tres de cinco veces. Con mi cola gatuna vuelo, esquivando así los bloques de cristal que me tira Herobrine, y lanzo un rayo azul, que rompe todos los cubos de cristal e impacta de lleno en Herobrine, convirtiéndolo en juegos de Minecraft y una cabeza suya, junto a muchos gritos de terror. El casco de Megaman desaparece en partículas azules para meterse en mi mochila. Caigo en el césped de pie. ¿Qué habrá podido ser de Jeff?

Todo se vuelve borroso. Los cubos se empiezan a desintegrar. Un fondo negro me envuelve.

…

…

…

 _Tobias… Tobias… Despierta…  
¿Qué haces aquí tumbado?  
¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Ganarán los juegos si tú no estás vivo!_

Una voz me despierta: la voz de Jeff.  
Me levanto de un salto.

– _Tú… ¡TÚ! ¡TÚUUUU!_ –le grito– _¿Por qué no viniste a ayudarme?_

– _¿Qu-qu-qué?_ –responde Jeff, preocupado– _No sé de lo que me estás hablando._

– _Lo sabes. Lo sabes muy bien, Jeff. Yo solamente pensaba que estábamos aliados. ¿Y qué haces con las otras cosas de los demás personajes a los que derrotamos? Me desperté en una cabaña y luego se destruyó ella sola y…_

– _Lo sé. Yo tengo las otras cosas. Yo…_

– _¡Lo sabes!_ –le digo– _¿Cómo lo sabes? Todo esto me parece muy extraño… Estabas en otra parte, pero no sé dónde. Sé quién eres, Jeff. Eres un personaje Creepypasta. Un Creepypasta pero que tiene un juego. No sé por qué me encontraba contigo en aquel planeta, pero esto es raro. Muy raro, la verdad. ¿Me estás ocultando algo?_

– ¿ _Nnnnnno?_

Le doy una patada y lo tiro al suelo, haciendo que se le caigan todas las cosas que tenía.  
Cojo las cosas de los personajes a los que derrotamos. Un gorro de Newton, una máscara de Freddy, una seta y una Chaos Emerald.

– _¿¡Por qué las tienes?!_ –le grito–

– _Mira, Tobias. No sigas, ¿vale? No sigas. Estoy contigo, yo también quiero matarlos a todos._

– _¡Pero yo no quería matarlos, simplemente quiero que todo esto acabe! ¡Que los juegos dejen de ser arte! Yo mato cuando haga falta, si me amenazan con la muerte. ¿Por qué crees que maté a Dimencio? ¡Porque estaba demente! ¡Era un psicópata! ¡COMO TÚ, JEFF! ¡Como tú!_

– _¿Y por qué el Rey de Art City no firma que los juegos no son arte?_

– _No es tan fácil. Tienen que tener pruebas de que no son arte, y de momento hay poquísimas. Yo diría que son arte completamente, pero hay muchas más pruebas de que son arte de que no lo son. Y ya las han encontrado todas. Con todo lo que está pasando, nadie se fía de nadie. Ni yo de ti._

– _¿Estás diciendo que no te fías de mí, Tobias?_

– _No me fío de ti mucho, que digamos. Poco a poco me he ido ganando tu confianza, pero ya no tengo mucha, que digamos, porque con todo lo que está pasando…_

Un rugido de dinosaurio me quita de mis palabras.  
Rápidamente saco el coche y me subo con Jeff, el cual pisa a fondo. El reloj indica que estamos en Castilla la Mancha, y eran las 17:47.

Vemos a un dinosaurio allí, a lo lejos. Ya nos encontrábamos fuera de un Centro Comercial, justo en la puerta, así que la ciudad estará cerca. Y así es: vemos a un dinosaurio, pisoteando todo, y expulsando llamaradas de fuego por la boca. Un chico está en la cabeza del animal, escribiendo cosas en una libreta. Unos obreros paran de taladrar el suelo al lado de una alcantarilla, dejando los taladros de lado. Jeff coge uno:

– _¡Tobias! ¡Tú ve a la cabeza del dinosaurio!_ –me indica el asesino– _¡Yo lo entretendré para que no te ataque!_

Con la máscara Dimencio, comienzo a volar hasta llegar al lomo del dinosaurio, el cual estaba quieto mirando a Jeff taladrando el suelo y moviéndose el asesino también junto con el taladro.

El chico se me acerca con la libreta y su lápiz. Llevaba un gorro rojo con cascos, una camiseta azul, un collar con una estrella, un pantalón verde y zapatos blancos con calcetines rojos debajo.

– _¿Qué haces subido a mi dinosaurio?_ –me dice el niño.

– _No, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?_ –respondo.

– _¿Acaso te crees que estás a la altura de mí: Maxwell? Pues te equivocas_ –comenta Maxwell.

El chico comienza a escribir cosas en la libreta. En primer lugar, cae un "mini-meteorito", que esquivo e impacta contra el dinosaurio, matándolo y haciendo que caigamos al suelo, ya que el dinosaurio desaparece en una gran cantidad de humo. Luego cae un piano desde el cielo, que esquivo protegiéndome con un escudo transparente, ya que sigo teniendo la máscara de Dimencio, pero su poder se acaba (al parecer los poderes de los objetos acaban después de un tiempo) y vuelve a la mochila desapareciendo en sonidos inaudibles.

Tiro al suelo a Maxwell y le quito la libreta y el lápiz. Pienso cómo podría acabar con Maxwell. ¡Ya sé!  
"Bomba". Eso he escrito. ¡Hala! ¡De repente una bomba cae de la nada! Jeff viene, coge la bomba y mete esta arma mortal a Maxwell obligatoriamente en la boca. ¡Pero si he olvidado activarla! Jeff empieza a taladrarle la cabeza a Maxwell, provocando así una pequeña explosión de cubos rojos, azules, verdes y juegos donde ponía siempre un nombre que no paro de recordar difícilmente: "Scribblenauts". De entre los juegos, veo la libreta de Maxwell.

– _¿Confías ya en mí?_ –me pregunta Jeff con la libreta en la mano.

– _Un poco_ –respondo, quitándole la libreta de las manos–. _No voy a dejar que cojas más cosas de los personajes, no confío del todo en ti_ –miro un momento el Reloj después de guardar la libreta de Maxwell.

Nuestro próximo objetivo es en Italia, así que saco la Chaos Emerald y pronuncio las palabras "Chaos Control", produciendo un agujero muy extraño. Jeff y yo asentimos con la cabeza y nos metemos dentro. No sé por qué, no paro de escuchar voces siempre que me encuentro en uno de esos agujeros. Pero esta vez eran diferentes, decían cosas como "Te advertimos" o "Te estamos advirtiendo".

…

… Aparecemos en Grecia. El Agujero se cierra detrás de nosotros. ¿Qué es esto? Grecia está en llamas, las esculturas están destruidas. Algunas se han hecho rocas.

Jeff y yo nos dirigimos al centro de las llamas. Había una especie de humano blanco, con una línea roja en la cabeza y cuerpo. Llevaba dos armas parecidas a las espadas que se podían alargar. Parecía de la antigüedad. Nos empieza a hablar:

– _¿Osáis desafiar a Kratos, el Dios de la Guerra?_

Seguido de esto, nos lanza una de sus espadas ensangrentadas, que esquivo agachándome.

– _Gua, eso ha sido muy bestia_ –comento.

Seguido del comentario, me lanzo a él y produzco un impacto de una Bola Gatuna en Kratos, pero este se empieza a reír, como si no le hiciera nada de daño. A continuación, me coge de las piernas y me tira a un lado y otro. Quedo inmovilizado en el suelo, intentando levantarme. Jeff lanza su cuchillo, distrayendo así a Kratos. Después, corre hacia el Dios y empieza a acuchillarlo. Mientras le acuchilla, empieza a hablarle. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo entero. Rápidamente me levanto y le quito una espada a Kratos. Le apuñalo en el pecho, pero me coge y empieza a atravesarme con una de sus espadas ensangrentadas y me lanza a unos cinco metros. Quedo inmóvil en el suelo. ¡No me debo rendir! Con mis últimas fuerzas, escribo en la libreta de Maxwell la palabra "hacha mortífera" y aparece un hacha negra. La cojo y acuchillo a Kratos, que empieza a gritar de dolor y cae al suelo ensangrentado. Una explosión de llamas, sangre, dos espadas de Kratos y varios juegos suyos nos envuelve a Jeff y a mí. Caigo al suelo sin fuerzas.

… … …

¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? Me encuentro en una camilla. No me puedo mover y estoy vendado por todas partes. Jeff está al lado mía partiéndose de la risa.

– _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_ –le pregunto.

– _Más de 17 horas_ –contesta el asesino– _te han atravesado con una espada y estampado más de tres veces con una fuerza de un "Dios" al suelo. Si no fuera por el poder de los objetos que llevabas en la mochila, estarías muerto. Bueno, y porque te llevé a tiempo al hospital de Roma. Pero no debes de preocuparte por esto ahora. Ya estás mejor, momia. Ahora puedes levantarte, estás muchísimo mejor… Creo. Al menos te salvé, To…_

Me levanto de la camilla de un salto, aún con las vendas puestas.

– _Jeff, me estás ocultando algo. Lo sé. No me explico entonces por qué estabas hablando con Herobrine o cómo se llame. O por qué hablaste con Kratos antes de que lo matase._

No hay respuesta. Jeff se queda en silencio y muy serio. Sus ojos me miraban clavados en mí y en mis vendas.

– _Dime, Jeff. Dímelo todo. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Tú que eres de juegos ficticios como los rebeldes que nos quieren matar a todos: ¿Por qué?_ –digo esto casi llorando– _Que sepas Jeff, que no te quitaré ojo de encima. No, menos cuando tú no estés conmigo, obviamente_ –se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

Tampoco hay respuesta. Mi misterioso compañero me mira entre preocupado y triste. A los segundos un médico entra en la habitación y me subo lo más rápido posible a la camilla.

– _¿Tobias Cat?_ –pronuncia– _Ya puede dejar del hospital. Su dinero ya ha sido pagado desde su Cuenta Bancaria._

Me quitan las vendas y salgo del hospital. El coche se abre y nos metemos en él.

– _¿Nuestro…? ¿Próximo objetivo?_ –pregunto con miedo.

– _Tobias, olvida todo_ –responde de forma cortante Jeff–, _olvídalo todo sobre mí. Olvida lo que pensabas mal sobre mí. Te lo pido por favor. No pienses que te voy a hacer nada malo._

– _Hombre, pues será muy difícil olvidar todo esto, pero supongo que con el tiempo me iré olvidando… Creo_ –intento explicarme–. _Entonces, ¿cuál es el próximo objetivo?_

– _Pues ni idea._

– _¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que ni idea? No intentes asustarme, Jeff._

– _Mira tu reloj, Tobias._

Miro el Reloj. ¡Efectivamente! ¡Está en medio del océano, justo, a la derecha de África!

– _No me gusta nada la idea de tener que ir al mar por…_ –intento negar, pero me interrumpe el asesino.

– _Tranquilo, Tobias. Simplemente contén la respiración o algo. No es para tanto._

– … _Supongo que tendré que aguantarme_ –me quejo–. _Oye, ¿qué chorradas? Mira esto._

Saco la Chaos Emerald y produzco un Agujero delante del coche. Justo cuando nos metemos en el Agujero, hago que el coche se meta en la mini-caja.

… Caemos en medio del mar.

– _Esto debe de ser…_ –miro el Reloj y, efectivamente, estamos… ¿delante del objetivo?– _Sí, es esto. Tenemos que… bajar…_

Mi mochila cambia de color a un color azul y se cierra por completo. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Era una mochila inteligente! Seguramente es acuática ahora.

Y así, Jeff y yo nos sumergimos debajo del agua, para llegar al fondo del asunto… y del mar, con la curiosidad y misterio de Jeff.

 **¡Guau! ¡Eso ha sido un MUY buen y largo capítulo! o3o Y así, damos por terminado este capítulo C:. Mucho espero que os haya gustado n.n. Bien, pues os dejo con la intriga de Jeff, que sé que os gusta mucho la intriga :B. Hala, nos despedimos. ¡Hasta el próximo capíiiiiitulo! :D**

 **TheMasterGlitch77 ~**


	7. El desastre y el malentendido

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí TheMasterGlitch77! Me he presentado aquí solamente para informaros de que este Capítulo tiene por lo menos 3.834 palabras. Así que no esperéis que sea un cuentecito de nada, porque estáis a punto de leer una Biblia increíble (no literalmente, claro, solo es una forma de hablar). Hala, solo era eso. ¡Me despido! ¡Hasta el final del capítulo!**

Nos encontramos debajo del mar. No me gusta nada esto de bucear por el agua… ¿Qué es eso? Hemos llegado al fondo del mar en minuto y medio, pero parece que algo se está moviendo. No, no es ningún pez, es la arena. Parece como si se estuviera saliendo ella sola, como si fuera… ¡Una isla! Salimos lo más rápido posible del agua, o al menos lo intentamos, porque la isla nos atropella y salimos a la superficie, encima de ella. Es una isla muy pequeña: tiene dos o tres palmeras con cocos y plátanos, plantas, almejas y… ¡Una cueva!

– _¡Vamos a adentrarnos en la cueva!_ –digo emocionado.

– _Yo primero_ –comenta Jeff.

Seguido del comentario, sale corriendo dentro de la cueva.

– _Ah, no_ –me agarro al cuello del asesino–. _Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. ¡Ya te dije que no te iba a quitar ojo de encima!_

– _¡QUE ME SUELTES!_ –me grita fuertemente mientras me tira al suelo.

Jeff se va entre la penumbra. Salgo corriendo detrás de él, aunque creo que no se está dando cuenta.  
¿Qué es esto? ¡Como por arte de magia comienzo a flotar en un fondo negro! No puedo ponerme firme y controlarme, pero al parecer Jeff sí, porque se pone en forma de palillo y desaparece en la oscuridad, como bajando.

Paro de flotar y caigo en la oscuridad. De la oscuridad, paso a estar en un pueblo en llamas. Me fijo en un cartel. En él pone "Welcome to Onett!". ¿De qué me suena Onett?

Corro hasta una señora gorda, que no para de correr en círculo y decir "¡Sálvese quien pueda!". Un niño se encuentra en la cima de un hospital. Me meto en el hospital y subo hasta la azotea, donde se encontraba el niño. El niño tenía una gorra roja por arriba y azul la visera, camiseta a rayas azules y amarillas, bermudas vaqueras azules, calcetines blancos con zapatos rojos y cordoneras blancas y poseía unos grandes ojos negros brillantes y era de pelo negro. ¡Lanzaba algo parecido a la magia y por eso ardía todo! También tenía el cadáver de un perro y una serpiente al lado suya.

Me lanzo a él, pero se protege alzando las manos y produciendo un escudo azul magnético. Cuando para de hacerlo, salgo disparado fuera de la azotea, pero consigo agarrarme al borde de ella.

– _¡Ríndete!_ –dice el niño acercándose a mí– _¡Ríndete ante Ness y no saldrás herido!_

– _¡NUNCA!_ –grito mientras vuelvo a la azotea y le tiro al suelo.

Se lanza con un bate hacia a mí y empieza a pegarme con su arma en la cabeza y torso. Le quito el bate de las manos y le bateo la cara.

– " _¡PK Fuego!"_ –pronuncia Ness.

Al pronunciar esto pone el dedo índice y corazón señalando y sale un rayo de fuego hacia mí, produciendo quemaduras en mi ropa.

Saco la máscara de Dimencio e intento flotar, pero no puedo. ¿Qué pasa? … ¡Ahora lo entiendo! La cara de la máscara está triste… Creo que de momento tendré que matar a Ness por mí mismo, ya que está amenazando a su propio pueblo con la muerte.

Hago dos Bolas Gatunas y se las lanzo. Las dos impactan en él. Se lanza a mí y me empuja, tirándome así del hospital. Menos mal, caigo de pie.

Salgo corriendo por las montañas, ya que Ness me persigue. Unas naves con formas de cerdito sobrevuelan las montañas, con una música que me sonaba mucho. No me importa, primero tengo que acabar con Ness y… ¿¡Una especie de dinosaurio y dragón al mismo tiempo?! En un cartel pone "Cuidado con los Drago", así que ese animal tan extraño será un Drago.

El Drago me intenta cazar mientras ruge, pero me deslizo debajo de sus grandes patas. Ness acaba en las garras del dinosaurio, y el animal se lo mete en la boca. ¿Qué le está pasando al Drago? ¡De repente empieza a brillar…! ¡Y REVIENTA! En el charco de sangre que deja la explosión del Drago se ve a Ness, que se lanza a por mí y me amenaza con una bola eléctrica que saca de su cabeza con poderes telepáticos y la pone en su mano mientras pronuncia las palabras "PK Thunder"

Antes de que la bola me dé, una especie de ciborg gordo con varios saxofones o tubas se acerca a nosotros con una señora robótica al lado. El ciborg empieza a tocar sus saxofones

– _Mira cómo se pelean…_ –traduce la señora robótica– _No obedecen órdenes, en cambio, pronto obedecerán mis órdenes, como aquel mono con ese collar de descargas eléctricas que le puse. ¡Pronto, amigos míos, obedeceréis mis órdenes! ¡Las órdenes del gran Falhaz!_

– _¡Vamos, soldados puercaretos! ¡A por estos enclenques! ¡Ñiejeje!_ –añade.

Unos hombres metidos en un disfraz de cerdo (que al parecer era un uniforme) aparecen desde las naves, que aparecen al lado nuestra, frenando con un zumbido inaudible. Nos disparan con una pistola de rayos. Yo lo consigo esquivar, y creo que Ness lo devuelve, de alguna manera, con su bate. Con la agenda de Maxwell, dibujo una espada muy afilada y empiezo a atacar a los "Puercaretos".

…

Después de luchar durante más de un cuarto de hora, los "cerditos" empiezan a huir despavoridos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Guau! ¡Un animal muy extraño rosa con dientes afilados en una gran boca y alitas de murciélago parecido a un perro viene corriendo a por nosotros! Me lanzo a por el tan extraño animal, pero una especie de pelotita color carne, gran nariz al igual que los ojos y dos patas muy pequeñas me tira al suelo.

– _¡Menos mal que yo, Mr. Saturn, salvarte a ti de una segura muerte! ¡Zip!_ –dice la extraña pelota– _¡Oh, no! ¡De aquí será mejor que salgamos nosotros! ¡Boing!_

Me subo al Mr. Saturn (que así dice que se llama) en mi hombro derecho y salgo corriendo, porque la extraña bestia se lanza a por Ness. El niño da una voltereta en el suelo y la esquiva, pero la bestia le hizo un corte con uno de sus dientes en la barriga.  
Con todas sus fuerzas, Ness salta y empieza a gritar algo como "PK… ¡Tormenta Estelar!

¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! Un montón de estrellas fugaces caen desde el cielo hasta nosotros. Rápidamente salgo corriendo y me pongo a salvo en una cueva, fuera del pueblo.  
Desde la cueva veo que una de los meteoritos le cae a la bestia de grandes dientes, otra a Falhaz y los demás al pueblo y a las montañas, donde estaban los puercaretos haciendo que caigan muertos y ensangrentados al suelo. La cueva se está derrumbando. El Mr. Saturn y yo nos asustamos mucho. Yo comienzo a llorar, pero el animalito redondo no parece asustado.

– _¡Tú deberías estar tranquilo!_ _¡Boing!_ –me dice Mr. Saturn– _¿Tu saber qué? ¡Yo ser un genio de la ciencia! ¡Dakota! ¡Aunque yo morir, yo prometerte que yo hacerte un regalo a ti! ¡Tú no preocuparte! ¡De verdad!_

La cueva se derrumba por completo.

…

…

Abro los ojos en una sala de Iglesia. Como si fuera un templo. Estoy detrás de una columna. Un grito de una chica me despierto. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hala, ni yo me lo creo! ¡Una princesa y un monstruo con aspecto de cerdo muertos! ¡Y delante de ella se encuentra una especie de duende! Era un adulto con orejas puntiagudas, ropa verde con botas grandes y marrones. Poseía un gorro verde puntiagudo, un escudo y una espada manchada de sangre. Se mira el guante, donde habían tres triángulos encendidos. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Era Link, pero no acabo de entender por qué había matado a la Princesa Zelda y… Bueno a Ganon sí que lo entiendo. ¡Pero ahora tiene la Trifuerza enterita! Si me descubre ahora…

– _¡BOING!_ –se escucha en la sala. Un holograma del Mr. Saturn de antes aparece delante mía– _¡El regalo que prometí a ti, Dakota!_

El holograma desaparece y deja un bate de madera con el logo de un Mr. Saturn y pone al lado "Saturn Valley".  
Guardo con silencio el bate, pero Link ya había escuchado al maldito alien que me ha dado el bate.

El héroe de verdes ropajes sale corriendo a mí e intenta clavarme la espada girando, pero rompe la esquina porque ruedo hasta la puerta. Saco la espada de Kratos de mi mochila y la alargo con una cadena hasta Link, pero éste la esquiva de un salto y saca una Ocarina. Empieza a tocar una canción, pero le cojo la Ocarina y la tiro al suelo, para luego tirarle una Bola Gatuna y hacerla pedazos.

El héroe parece furioso. De su espalda, saca una máscara naranja. Cuando se la pone, se empiezan a escuchar huesos crujiendo y un grito terrorífico que proviene del mismo.  
De un momento a otro, ¡se había convertido en un monstruo de rocas anaranjado!

Se lanza a mí hecho una bola de piedra. Me agacho y falla, impactando contra la pared. Se lanza otra vez a mí y me da. A continuación me aplasta con fuerza. ¡ARGH!

Levanto con fuerza y dificultad al monstruo que ahora era Link y lo tiro a una pared. Su máscara se hace piedras muy pequeñas.

Ahora sí que está furioso.  
… No es posible… Es increíble. Acaba de sacar una máscara muy peligrosa. Ha sacado una máscara con grandes ojos amarillos anaranjados con pupilas muy pequeñas. Era una máscara muy reconocida en el Universo de Zelda. Es la Máscara de Majora. Se la pone. Esta vez su cara empieza a sangrar. Link se cae al suelo de rodillas, para luego ponerse a cuatro patas. Pero no lloraba. Al revés: se reía. Levanta la cabeza. Su cara estaba ensangrentada y seguía sangrando y se movía para los lados su cabeza.  
Ahora sí que la he fastidiado: Link tiene el poder absoluto.

Un ruido atronador se empieza a escuchar fuera. Miro para arriba y… ¡La Luna! ¡La Luna empieza a caer a gran velocidad, con una cara horrible y de pocos amigos!

Meteoritos empiezan a caer y armaduras con forma de caballero con cuernos salen de una niebla negra y morada.

Rápidamente saco la Chaos Emerald y produzco un agujero. Me meto en él, y justo cae un meteorito donde yo estaba.  
Antes de ponerme rumbo a la Tierra para ponerme a salvo, miro que allí a lo lejos está Link, con arrepentido aspecto y cara. El agujero se cierra y escucho un grito de dolor que provenía del héroe, entre sonidos catastróficos.

…

…

… En cuanto salgo del agujero, caigo encima de Jeff y, tan rápido como me doy cuenta, me levanto muy enfadado.

– _¿¡Estás loco, Jeffrey?!_ –le grito– _¿¡Pero tú sabes por cuánto he tenido que pasar?! ¡He estado a punto de morir! ¡Primero un niño muy extraño asesino psicópata intentando destruirlo todo, luego un dinosaurio, después un ejército de cerditos para después ver morir a una pelota viviente adorable que hablaba de manera muy extraña! ¡Y por si fuera poco…! ¡HE VIVIDO HASTA EL APOCALIPSIS EN EL QUE LA LUNA SE CAÍA DELANTE DE MIS NARICES! ¡Y me he salvado de milagro! ¡Jeff, esto me huele muy pero que muy mal!_

No hay respuesta, Jeff se queda sorprendido al verme allí.  
Comienza a llover, y justo cuando aprieta, un grito se escucha. La gente huye al lado contrario de donde se escucha la voz. ¿Qué había pasado? Cojo a Jeff de la mano y corro hasta el lugar del grito. Respiro muy hondo con sobresalto. ¡No veo a nadie aquí, solamente veo el cadáver de una adolescente! La policía viene en un coche policíaco. ¡Es mi oportunidad para preguntarles qué es lo que ha pasado! Rápidamente, Jeff se pone la ropa para que no le reconozcan. Los policías se bajan del coche y… ¿¡NOS ESPOSAN?!

– _Quedáis detenidos por asesinato_ –pronuncian–. _Tendréis que acompañarnos a comisaría._

Después de esposarnos, nos obligan a subir al coche.

…

…

Pasamos a una sala donde solamente hay un policía en un sillón tras una mesa, una lámpara de techo que ilumina la oscura sala y nosotros dos, sentados en una silla. Tuvimos una charla hace 2 minutos sobre quién fue el verdadero asesino. Todo está en silencio desde entonces.

– _No os puedo creer, Tobias Cat y… Jefferson Leafs_ –apoya el policía la cara sobre su mano–, _eráis los únicos que estabais en la escena del crimen. Ahora tendréis que pagar el precio: cárcel de por vida._

– _¡No!_ –me opongo, golpeando la mesa– _¡Te juro que te traeremos al verdadero culpable!_

Después de una charla y discusión de media hora, llegamos a un acuerdo.

– _De acuerdo_ –afirma el policía–. _Si nos traes al verdadero culpable en menos de 24 horas, no tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida entre rejas. De hecho, te dejaremos una cabaña en el bosque que hay al lado de comisaría durante 24 horas, que es el tiempo exacto en el que debes traer al asesino. ¿Vale?_

Jeff y yo asentimos con la cabeza. A continuación, le doy la mano al policía y salimos de comisaría.

Lo primero que haré será ir a la escena del crimen. Jeff me sigue. Según el Reloj, que ya se ha puesto bien y en hora, estamos en… ¡Guau! ¡América del Norte! ¡Caray! Me pregunto cómo se las habrá apañado Jeff para llegar aquí.  
No importa, he llegado al sitio donde está el cadáver. Paso la cinta policíaca que me impedía pasar por debajo, agachándome. Me acerco al cadáver. Hum… ¿Qué es esto? Parece un hilo de una sudadera hecha de tela y unas huellas de zapatos. No hay ningún arma, así que supongo que lo habrá matado a puñetazo limpio. También hay un pelo anaranjado. ¡Como el mío! Claro, por eso creen que he sido yo. ¡Pero está claro que no fui yo! Voy a tener que hacer una muestra de ADN en comisaría. Rápidamente llamo a la policía desde mi móvil.

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

La policía ha venido y ha hecho unas muestras de ADN. Dicen que está claro que no he sido yo, pero que podría haber utilizado a alguien para que matase a aquella persona. Según la muestra, no es una persona, es más bien un humanoide al que le han mutilado brazos y piernas. ¿Pero entonces cómo lo ha matado?

Abandonamos Jeff y yo aquel sitio y nos dirigimos a la casa del bosque al lado de comisaría.

…

Llegamos. La cabaña era hecha de madera, con el suelo color vainilla y lo demás marrón madera. Hay tres ventanas en la pared izquierda, pero en la derecha hay un póster de una cabeza de un humanoide con el pelo anaranjado con los ojos clavados en mí y no tenía cuello. Tenía dos ventanas a sus lados. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. No sé si es que los policías me quieren hacer sentir culpable.

En la cocina, hay una pizza precocinada, solo hace falta meterla en el horno. Eso hago.  
Voy directo al baño subiendo las escaleras y me doy un baño de agua caliente, aprovechando para pensar quién puede ser el verdadero asesino. Me voy sumergiendo en la bañera llena de agua, con los ojos cerrados. Unas palabras me vienen a la mente: Jeff… Jeff… ¿Jeff? ¡Claro! ¡Ahora podría estar haciendo de las suyas! No me fío ni un pelo de él desde hace unos días. Velozmente, salgo de la bañera, me seco y me pongo ropa. Bajo las escaleras ruidosamente, escuchando unos pasos que no son míos. ¡Ya no hay póster! En lugar de él… ¡HAY UNA VENTANA! Comienzo a hiperventilar. Saco la pizza del horno para comer y así no pensar en lo del póster. Con mis gatunas orejas, escucho alguien respirando. Levanto la mirada de la pizza para después mirar a las escaleras, justo en el descansillo. ¡Hay alguien! Y… No es… Jeff… Es el humanoide del póster… Eso significa que… ¿¡Era una ventana todo el tiempo y no un póster?!

El humanoide no tenía cuello, tampoco articulaciones. Tenía la cabeza flotando, con un gran morro parecido al de un pato. Su cabeza poseía pelo anaranjado. Sus ojos eran como los de Sonic, es decir, era un único ojo con dos pupilas. Su torso flotaba entre manos y zapatos flotantes, y tenía puesto una sudadera morada con un dibujo de una circunferencia blanca y una capucha roja. Llevaba guantes. Y sus zapatos eran amarillos con la suela blanca.

Se lanza a mí y empieza a darme puñetazos en la cara y barriga. Me levanto y, de un salto, le aplasto la cabeza para luego ponerle la zancadilla y empezar a pegarle patadas. Se pone de pie y me intenta patear, pero me agacho y grito auxilio. El humanoide me empuja y tira al suelo y, con un cuchillo, se acerca a mí.

– _Mira el lado bueno, Tobias_ –me dice el asesino sin articulaciones. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?–… _Vas a morir a manos de Rayman, y serás mi vigésima víctima. Así, sin ti, nosotros los personajes ficticios, La Tierra_ _y todo aquello que amas, será nuestro._

– _No lo creemos_ –unas voces adultas hablan.

Me giro y… ¡Son los policías! Ametrallan a Rayman. Salgo corriendo y me pongo a salvo, al lado de los policías, los cuales sacan un lanzacohetes y disparan a Rayman. Disimuladamente, hago una Bola Gatuna y la lanzo al humanoide, que impacta justo cuando la bala le da a Rayman, que explota en juegos, sangre y una sudadera suya que guardo en mi mochila. Todos los policías se van, excepto uno: el de comisaría.

– _Lo sentimos mucho, Tobias_ –se disculpa el policía– _Debería haberte creído, pero las pruebas te declaraban, especialmente aquel pelo anaranjado, el hilo morado y la suela de los zapatos, que es muy parecida a la tuya. Ahora, gracias a ti, las veinte víctimas que mató aquel asesino, podrán descansar en paz. Serás recompensado con sesenta euros._

El policía me da un billete validado en sesenta euros, y yo voy directo al banco para guardarlos.

… ¡JEFF! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTARÁ!? Miro el Reloj. Anteriormente y nunca mencionado, le hice unas reformas únicamente a mi Reloj para saber dónde estaba Jeff, dándole doblemente a la pantalla del mapa. Toco dos veces la pantalla táctil del mapa y… ¿¡VALENCIA?! ¿¡TAN LEJOS?! Uf, a saber qué estará haciendo allí… Pero yo también sé hacer esas cosas ¿sabes, Jeff? Miro mi mochila, para sacar los zapatos de Sonic y la máscara de Dimencio, pero me encuentro con una espada… Creo que ya la he visto antes… ¡Claro, es la espada que llevaba Link! ¡La Espada Maestra! También me encuentro con una máscara de los "Puercaretos" y un lazo del pobre Mr. Saturn. Las dejo dentro de la mochila. Me pongo lo ya mencionado que me iba a poner y… ¡Me lanzo flotando hacia Valencia! Gracias a las botas de Sonic, puedo volar a gran velocidad.

 _ **Media hora después…**_

Me alzo a lo lejos y… ¡veo una gran explosión en España! ¡Y justo en Valencia! Bajo lo más rápido posible a Valencia. Guardo la máscara y las botas en la mochila cuando toco el suelo. Los monumentos tan importantes eran ahora escombros blancos. Aviones extraños sobrevolaban los restos, disparándoles. Las personas corrían despavoridas de allí, y reporteros Valencianos se acercaban a los escombros. Veo a Jeff salir de los escombros, con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Corro hacia él y no parece muy contento de verme. No pienso volver a enfadarme con él, porque él es un personaje ficticio y tiene un gran poder, así que haré cómo si nunca se hubiera ido.

– _¿Dónde vamos ahora, Jeff?_ –digo.

– _Me alegro de que no te hayas enfadado de nuevo, Tobias_ –responde–. _¿Ves esos aviones? Creo que los pilotan personajes ficticios. ¡Vamos a por ellos!_

Jeff me tira al suelo de espaldas y la mochila se da un buen golpe. Algo dentro de ella comienza a vibrar. A continuación, la abro y me fijo en que la máscara de los Puercaretos tiene la nariz brillante.

– _¿Cómo lo has sabi…?_ –intento preguntar.

– _Pura intuición, supongo_ –responde Jeff, sin dejarme formular la pregunta.

La música que escuché en aquel pueblo se empieza escuchar, y una nave con forma de cerdito aparece delante de nosotros. Después, se abren las compuertas y pasamos dentro. En cuanto nos metemos, vemos muchos controles, botones y un volante con forma de nariz de cerdo.

– _¿Sabes conducirlo?_ –interroga el asesino de pelo negro.

– _No tengo ni idea, pero supongo que será como montar en coche._

Una ventana se abre delante nuestra con un cristal blindado. Me siento en un sillón rosado. Le doy al acelerador, que era un botón en el brazo del sillón.  
En menos de un minuto estamos delante de las naves.

– _¿Y ahora qué?_ –pregunto.

A lo que Jeff responde aporreando los botones, provocando que misiles, balas, rayos rosas, rayos azules y bombas con cara de cerdito impactan contras las naves. Bueno, no todas las armas porque las naves dan vueltas hasta que revientan por las demás armas que si impactaron. Finalmente, salen de los restos de las naves un pájaro azul, un zorro, un conejo y una rana (todos bípedos) con patas traseras metálicas. Atropello con la nave a gran velocidad a la rana y al conejo. Jeff pasa los brazos alocadamente y descontroladamente por los botones, lo que provoca que aterricemos y aplastemos al zorro y al pájaro. Las compuertas se abren. Salimos y le doy de nuevo a la nariz de la máscara Puercareto, así, la nave desaparece en ruidos de cerdos y partículas romboides celestes. Debajo de la nave hay juegos donde pone "Star Fox" y una pistola láser, la cual cojo y guardo en mi mochila.

Iba a decir algo, pero Jeff me interrumpe:

– _¿El próximo? Déjame que piense… ¡Ah, claro! No lo sé. Pero según el Reloj, está en África, justo en la parte de arriba. Tú que aprobaste Geografía, ¿dónde está eso?_

– _Jeff, eso es el Desierto del Sahara. Y allí hace un calor TERRIBLE._

– _Pues, Señor Gato, no queda otro remedio. Vamos_ –responde Jeff sacándome la Chaos Emerald de la mochila.

Yo también la agarro y, los dos juntos, la alzamos mientras decimos "Control de Caos". A continuación, se abre un portal y nos metemos dentro, dirigiéndonos hacia el Desierto del Sahara. Pero esta vez, no escuchaba ninguna voz, solo el silencio.

 **¡Guay! ¡Se pone interesante, ¿verdad?! Veremos a ver cómo acabará Tobias, si muere o no, si en el Desierto hay arena, si no la hay, si llegan vivos o no… ¡Buf! ¿Qué pasará? ¡Pues no te lo pierdas, que el Capítulo 8 está en camino! ¡Me despido! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
